


Monster Riot

by LadyIzo



Series: Monster Riot [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of OC's, Angst with a nice helping of fluff, Because the more I think about it, Canon-Typical Violence, Did I say slow burn earlier?, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, For Monsters, For Reader and Oc's, Honestly overly tall monsters in general, I swear to got I'm just having fun writing tags at this point, I'm going to attempt smut so expect future smexy times, If I'ma write monsters, Internment Camps, It's broad for a reason ;3, It's more like full on unmotivated snail slow, It's necessary I swear, Just about everyone is mentally fucked in one way or another, M/M, Mages, Major and Minor Character Death, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Most of the world is Anit-Monster, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Panic Attacks, Paps gonna be rich from all the money going into the swear jar, Past Abuse, Peaceful protests turned Riot, Police Brutality, Ps there's a lot of bad language, Puntastic language, Tall Sans, Who doesn't love a good slow burn with a side of monster internment camps ;D, but they're supposed to so mood I guess, male reader - Freeform, monster racism, slow burn?, sorry folks, the definition of looks like a sinnamon roll but is really a cinnamon roll, they're gonna be scary monsters, trans OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIzo/pseuds/LadyIzo
Summary: The monsters have broken out of the barrier their future and freedom right at their fingertips. That is until they find out humanity is just as untrusting as they were a thousand years ago.Forced back into the underground will the monsters ever find a place for themselves in a world that's left them behind? Well if you and your fellow forgotten mages have anything to say about it maybe this time everyone will get their happily ever after-A story of raising in defiance to earn the equality everyone's deserved all along.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), More to be added - Relationship, Original Character/Original Character, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Monster Riot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562983
Comments: 39
Kudos: 50





	1. Tag, you're it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out Monster Riot. This is the first fic I'm actually trying to write compared to the numerous plot bunnies I let starve like Sans with his pet rock. I'm really excited to share this story with you. I've already got so much planned for this story it's surprising...
> 
> I have so much pain in store---
> 
> BUT IT'S FINE. It'll have a happy ending eventually, hopefully.
> 
> Anyways I would like to make a quick mention to the whole reason why this is becoming a reality. I would like to thank [bwandrz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwandrz/pseuds/bwandrz) so much for motivating me to write this story and for being my amazing Beta! Also if you haven't checked it out yet you should go check her fic [Despacito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463610) she's got a lot more written in her story so hopefully, it can tide you over till whenever I'm able to get the second chapter up XD
> 
> EDIT: ~~Sorry guys don't mind me as I have to keep trying to make the sans text work like I want it to DDD <~~  
> I fixed it, but it does mess up my formatting quite a bit. I kinda don't care since the sans text is really cool. You guys let me know if I should keep up with it. If nobody cares I prob won't go through this hassle again

It was just too early for this. It was only a quarter past five in the morning, the sun not even close to breaching the horizon. But of course, here you are scaling the side of a building to snatch up this clean piece of real estate spotted last week on your way to a job. Holding on to the strap of your bag to make sure you don't lose your precious cargo you hoist yourself over onto the rooftop. It's been a few weeks since you had been able to find a proper canvas for your art so it was an accomplishment to hold yourself back for so long. 

Dropping your bag you started to ready your stencil and supplies. The area was secluded enough that you weren't overly worried about being caught but you could still feel the tickle of adrenaline in your veins as you slipped on your respirator. It was quiet as you worked. The weight of the can grounded you as you lost yourself in thought. Your mind wandered everywhere, ideas for future pieces to bring to life, your job, the monsters you were probably going to get to meet that afternoon. 

You could still hardly fathom their existence, but who were you to question it. It had only been a month since they literally popped out of the ground scaring numerous hikers. If you really thought about it there were stranger things. Like the fact that magic existed and most of the world talks about it like it’s make-believe. Though most wouldn’t know about that, only those unfortunate enough to be born with it would know. The negative drift of your thoughts made you pause in disgust at your own circumstances. With a deep breath and a shake of your head, you banished those thoughts for later.

Back to brighter notes of your week at least it wasn't hard to make a pitch to write a story. Your publisher was practically pushing you out the door when you offered to go out to the monster camp in person. Everyone in the country wanted to know more about the mythical monsters of Mt. Ebott. You were just hoping it wouldn't be impossible to meet one of them with how quickly the military jumped on the situation. It was only a matter of time before the world's curiosity would bleed into fear and you were determined to get your story before the government did anything drastic.

* * *

It startled you when the first sliver of sunlight burned your retina as it peeked over one of the city buildings. Cleaning up your mess you dropped the last of your cans back into your bag before standing back to marvel at your handiwork. The bright rays of the sunrise only added to the piece. The crow was staring straight into your soul as the heavyweight of your sins return to your back. Like many of your other works there stood a young boy waving up at the building across the rooftop, his body and face broken up by the murder of crows flying by him. You turned to leave with a wave to the boy, the silliness of it bringing a sorrowful smile to your lips. 

You had just set your eyes on the building across the way when you nearly had a heart attack. It was like you had seen a ghost, through the window staring right at you was a boy. He could only be around five or six clinging to the Hem of his mom's skirt. Willing your heart to slow you plastered on a nervous smile as you raised a hand to wave at the child before putting your index finger to your lips. A slow Bob to the child's head had a real smile coming to your lips in relief as you made your way down to the alley you stored your bike.

You stuffed the last of your dirtied clothes into your art bag before pulling on your riding jacket. You didn't have the time to head home to change, so you made sure to bring an extra set with you this morning. It was also thanks to your past for thought that you brought some granola to munch on for breakfast, you were gonna need it because you have one long drive ahead of you.

* * *

You were nothing but grateful for the fact your roommate let you borrow his motorcycle for the trip. Gratitude aside you were relieved to be near your destination because your thighs were killing you. You had to give it to Jade, he had to have thighs of steel riding that beast all the time. Pulling into the lodge you were planning on staying at for the weekend you gingerly extricated yourself from the bike nearly tripping over your jelly legs.

After nearly two and a half hours of driving the temptation to just check-in and crash for the day was tantalizing, but alas you still had a long hike before you'd finally get to your destination. Thanking the stars you packed light you grabbed your bag and headed towards the lodge to check-in and drop off your goodies. One key card and a few more granola bars later you head back to the front desk to see if they had any information as to where the monsters were being held up at the moment. 

The door chimed as you walked back into the lobby, the receptionist practically threw their phone at being caught red-handed. The young woman behind the counter looked up at you with owlish eyes as she sputtered, " Oh, you're back so soon. Is everything alright? Was there something wrong with your room?"

"No, no, the rooms great," you chimed with a flash of your teeth, "I was actually wondering if you knew where the military has helped settle the monsters for the time being. I'm a journalist and was hoping to get to see them myself."

It was like you flipped a switch in the girl mentioning the monsters like that. She grew most distant, her lip unconsciously pulling back in a partial sneer, "Of course that's why someone like you is all the way out here-" 

You were nearly left speechless at her sudden change in attitude. “Excuse me? What do you mean, ‘someone like me’,” you were nearly vibrating at the irritation curling inside of you.

Not phased by your growing irritation she waved a hand at you, “You know, just look at you. You’re all dressed up like a city boy. Before the whole monster business the only types to make their way out here were hardcore hikers and mountain climbers.” Raising a brow in judgment she continued, “I don't know what the fuss all about anyway. Monsters, glorified animals are more like it. I was working the day they emerged you know. The hikers that stumbled across them were in a panicked frenzy. Then the military showed up and started making a mess of everything. You might as well head back to wherever you came from if those things are the only reason you’re here.”

You stood there silent as you waited for her to eventually take a break for air, your arms quietly crossing in front of you. You’ve had nastier things said to you in ignorance before and it wouldn’t be the last, so when she finally finished her rant you were able to speak calmly.

“Are you done?”

Your lip curled smugly when you saw the red dusting of embarrassment start to climb the receptionist's neck. “Now I understand you’ve probably had to deal with a lot of unreasonable people traveling out here because of the monsters showing up. I also understand that you probably don’t care after all that’s happened being so close to the source and all but I’m here for work, not leisure,” You took pleasure as the rude woman shrunk back further in her seat as you fully approached the counter and leaned closer. 

“Now if you would be so kind as to answer my question without the complementary side of sass that would be greatly appreciated.”

“Uh… The military set up the monster segregation a little ways up, maybe a forty-minute drive from here,” The receptionist murmured while pointing towards the mountain itself. Not the most helpful but luckily you looked it up beforehand. There was really only one road up from this side of the mountain so at least you won’t get lost. Even better with the time estimation you weren’t going to be stupid enough to just try your luck hiking out there to stumble upon it. Even the thought was enough to start hurting your feet at the prospect of aimlessly wandering the base of the mountain trying to find the camp. 

Getting a little more comfortable you rested your chin on your hand cheekily, “See was that so hard.” You could see the spark of annoyance lighting back up in the woman's eyes at your unnecessary goading. Backing off you turned to the door with a wave, “Thanks for the tip-”

Now that you had a destination it was time to roll. You drop back by your room for a moment, dropping off anything that wasn’t needed you nab your camera back before hitting the road for another long drive. 

* * *

You were endlessly grateful for your break from earlier, you’d only been on the road again for thirty minutes and your ass was starting to kill you. This was one of the rare occasions you wished you had a car despite how cumbersome they were to have living in Seattle. At least in a car your thighs wouldn’t feel like death and you’d still have the feeling in your fingertips. Luckily it shouldn’t be too much longer before you reached the camp by the receptionist's estimation. As if the fates knew what you were thinking you could see a barricade up ahead. 

Slowing down as you approached two men in uniform started towards you. “Hey, the road is closed up beyond this point so you’re going to have to turn around,” said one of the soldiers. You scoffed, the guy was lucky enough that you were able to hear him. How stupid do you have to be to try and talk over the sound of a motorcycle from so far away, but luckily that gave you the excuse to play dumb. As the soldiers noticed you weren’t stopping the one who spoke up continued to walk towards you as you drifted closer. 

Stopping the bike you switch off the engine and get comfortable by pulling off your helmet, “Sorry about that, I couldn’t hear you over the sound of my bike. What’s going on, did something happen to the road?” It was a bit of a bluff, obviously, you knew what was beyond but that didn’t mean you needed to spell it out for them. 

The Soldier let out an annoyed sigh, it was plain to see that he’d been turning away people all month. “I’m sorry sir but the road up ahead is closed, you’re gonna have to turn around.” Letting out a sigh yourself you try to look as tired and innocent as you can while you dig for your wallet. “I know that you’re probably getting a bunch of people snooping around the area looking for monsters since they emerged, but I’m here as a Journalist. I have my press pass if that would be of any use to you.” Pulling the press pass out of your wallet you try to give it to the man but he oddly declines.

“I’m sorry but the road is closed off to any civilians. Now I’d recommend turning around so we don’t have and problems.”

You grit your teeth at the threat. Taking a second to put your card back into its rightful place you center your helmet before plastering your fakest smile on your face, “Of course. Sorry to bother the two of you.” The look of surprise on the man's face nearly made you break your mask, obviously he was expecting more of a fight out of you. “No trouble at all, I hope you have a safe trip.” 

Slipping your helmet back into place you throw a wave at the soldiers before turning around back the way you came. Slowing to a stop after you passed the bend out of the line of sign of the blockade you carefully walk your bike into the woods. Like hell you were just gonna leave without getting what you came here for. It’s not as if you expected any different but you wanted to at least give the legitimate way a shot first. Taking off your helmet you carefully dismount the bike trying your best not to twist an ankle on the uneven terrain. You would have to walk the bike a bit farther into the trees to get it completely out of view of the road. 

With your bike and helmet properly sorted away you started your hike. 

It took almost an hour of wandering and avoiding the occasional patrolman till you finally found anything resembling a campsite. There were hardly any real tents pitched instead there were numerous bedrolls neatly stacked by fire pits ready for their owners to lay out under the canopy. For a second you wanted to believe they were for the soldiers, but you knew that couldn't be the case. Looking further down you could see more fire pits every few feet piled just as high with bedrolls. Wandering deeper into what you assumed was their 'camp' you wanted to see if there was anything else. It looked nearly abandoned so far, not even a single monster in sight. 

You continued down the trail, the only noticeable differences were the occasional tents. You could probably blame it on lack of tents but it's been an entire month since the monsters appeared so you found it hard to believe the military couldn't have gotten and distributed more by now. You decide to pull out your camera to catch the poor living conditions the monsters are having to deal with. Since there didn't seem to be any monsters you might as well get some sort of evidence for being out here so long.

You had just started to take a few shots when you nearly jumped out of your skin due to the loud crack of a stick. Whipping your head in the direction of the noise you still had your camera posed in front of you. Standing there not even ten feet ahead of you was a real monster. Seemingly made of nightmare fuel the skeleton seemed to be a head taller than you. It was weirding seeing a skeleton in person after your only other encounters with them would be a health class dummy. Obviously you were staring for too long when the skeleton chortles, "you should take a picture, it'll last longer-"

You just stood there for a second, you didn't have any expectations when coming down here but you certainly weren't expecting the monsters to know fluent English. It was a silly thought due to the fact you had actually come down here to interview them so you shouldn't be so surprised.

Your next actions ended up catching even yourself off guard as you turned on autopilot and snapped a photo of the skeleton like he told you to.

...

Maybe it was the look on the skeleton's face, or it could have even been the awkward silence between you but once the shrill wheeze slipped from the skeleton you were both lost in laughter. 

"jeez kid i didn't think you'd actually do it."

"You're telling me, that was pure instinct." You nearly dropped your camera as you curled forward, your sides in stitches. Every time you or the skeleton finally started to calm down then the other one would end up making some obscene noise to get you two going again. It was quickly getting hard enough to breath through your wheezing that you had to plant yourself on the floor to collect yourself, of course that sent the monster into another fit as well.

"ah man, you’re a riot-" the skeleton had to wipe a stray tear from his eye socket as he tried to regain his composure for the fourth time, "sorry about that let me start over, hi my name is sans. Sans the skeleton, nice to meet ya." Sans introduced himself with a beaming smile as he held out his left hand. 

Noticing the friendly gesture you tried to scramble to your feet. But apparently fate decided to whip down an Uno reverse card as you fell right back on your ass after stepping on your own shoelace.

"woah careful there bud, i'm flattered but it's hard to believe you're falling for my charms already." Sans let out a good chuckle at his own joke, his smile only widening as you joined his laughter at your expense. Worried you were going to trip over yourself to meet him again this time the skeleton walked closer to offer you a hand up instead of in greeting.

Finally standing you had to crane your neck to meet the skeletons waiting gaze, “Yeah, sorry. It's been a while since somebody offered me a 'bone'.” You winked trying to match the skeleton, pun for pun. What you didn’t expect was the blue that dusted high on his cheekbones. You had to choke back a laugh as you tried to reign in your composure, “Sorry, was that too far? I was aiming for a rib tickler.” Emphasizing your joke with a brow wiggle you tried to ease the skeleton back with a less loaded pun. It paid off as Sans started to cackle again, one of his boney hands finding his ribs to ground himself.

Once his laughter died down the skeleton seemed to relax slouching into a less daunting height which you were grateful for. It was then that you noticed you were still holding his hand from when he helped you up. Feeling the heat start to crawl up the back of your neck you had to play it cool. Turning the awkward hand-holding into an awkward handshake would have to do. Smiling up at the skeleton you finally returned his greeting, “Hi, my name’s Abel. Abel Edwards,” Unsure about how you felt on letting a stranger know your name when you’re technically trespassing you decided to go with a fake name just to be on the safe side. “I’m a journalist, I’m actually out here to work on a piece about monsters. I’ve been wandering around for a while but couldn’t find anyone, so I thought I might as well grab some pictures if I couldn’t find anyone to talk to.”

At the mention of you being a journalist the hand in yours went a bit stiffer. Concerned you tried to pull back your hand but froze then the phalanges tightened their hold on you, “a little creepy of you to be purposely taking pictures of monster’s sleeping area though don’t cha think?” Your blood went cold at the skeleton’s sudden shift in mood. You slowly let your eyes find his only you were met with blank eye sockets instead of the more reassuring set of lights that previously found their home there. Swallowing nervously to calm yourself, you were not going to let this skeleton just bully you into submission.

“Nah, I gotta say I disagree.”

The bluntness of your statement seemed to throw Sans off at least as you saw his eye lights return looking at you puzzled. “I hardly find a bunch of nondescript bedrolls to be anything scandalous. What I find concerning is that they aren’t hidden away in tents to give everyone a bit of privacy. Surely the Military should have offered you all enough proper equipment to be sleeping outside. A month is more than ample time to have supplied you with enough tents or am I mistaken?” Obviously this wasn’t what the skeleton was expecting to hear as your hand fell limply from his grasp as his confusion. 

“uh, i dunno. but it’s not like most of us mind, we’re just happy to sleep out under the sky.” Sans’s dismissive tone wasn’t reassuring in the slightest.

“That doesn’t tell me whether or not you were given the option to have proper shelter from the elements. For fuck's sake we’re in Washington, the state most known for its liquid sunshine,” Wiggling your fingers in fake joy at one of the things your state is proud of you can’t keep the deadpan tone out of your voice. Your journalist instinct has you pushing for more information and it’s too late to lighten the mood with another pun so the fun-loving gesture was going to have to be enough. “Not only that, where is everyone? I’ve been walking around the camp for at least twenty minutes before you found me. Is everyone alright, it’s more than a little concerning seeing so many bedrolls yet nobody to own them.”

“what’s it matter to you human,” Sans growled defensively. 

Standing your ground you rest your hands on your hips hotly, "I'm here to write a story, and if that story is about monsters being mistreated then I need to know about it." You were tired of the run around so you were glad when Sans rubbed at the back of his neck. 

Sans' gaze drifted down at you. He looked worn, his smile tired, 

"you really drive a hard sell don't cha, kid. you really make it sound as though you're gonna write a story with us monsters as the good guys. it almost sounds too good to be true if ya ask me." The defeated tone to his voice worked like water over your flames of annoyance. We're negotiations really going that bad over here.

Trying to be a bit more reassuring you pat the side of the skeleton's arm making sans jump at the contact. "Well, I tell it as I see it. That's why I'm here. If you're the 'good guys' show me." Hoping your sincerity finally got through to Sans you tried to not take his skepticism to heart. Most of the time people were inclined to assume you were one of those scandalous tabloid writers, selling out anyone they can for a quick buck. You could only imagine the distrust a monster would have for a human. From the little coverage of the monster's reappearance, it was humans, no- mages who were responsible for trapping them underground in the first place. Then once they're finally out they get roped off by the military, barring their newly found freedom.

You were so wrapped up in your head you almost didn't hear sans’ question, "what do you need?" His eye lights were looking anywhere but you at the moment. He was still a bit hesitant but it's something you can work with.

"Well, I snuck in here to hopefully get to talk to some monsters so I can show people what they're like. Humans are extremely curious creatures, but they're also quick to fear things they don't understand. I'm the type who likes to find out things for myself instead of jumping into any narrow-minded conclusions."

"wait, you snuck in?" Sans’ exclamation went right over your head as his eye sockets seemed to 'narrow' in confusion. You couldn't help but stare trying to figure out how bone could be so malleable. Your curiosity got the better of you as you spoke up at the same time sans continued his line of confusion.

"i thought the military was the one to send you to snoop on us-"

"How do your eye sockets squint like that?"

Just like that mysterious squinting eyes went wide and round again as their owner realized you weren't paying attention. You, on the other hand, were shocked by the skeleton’s assumption. No wonder he was so wary of you.

"Sorry, that was probably a little rude of me," you honestly didn't know what you were sorry for more, interrupting him or questioning his anatomy so boldly. "I had to sneak in because the military turned me away at the blockade. I had to drive quite a bit to get here so like hell I was just gonna go back home without getting what I came here for. Though I was pretty surprised with how sparse their lookouts were if they're trying to keep people out." 

Glad to see you were back on topic sans took a second to think of a reason for the lowered security, "it's probably less to keep others out but to keep stragglers in. right now most of us monsters are gathered in another part of the camp. it was getting too crowded for me so i decided to take a short cut over here to take a breather when i found you snapping pictures. it made sense to me that they probably had somebody taking pictures of our stuff since we weren't supposed to be over here.”

“Well no wonder you were on edge. I know I brushed you off earlier but I can actually delete those photos if it’d make you feel better. Readers just tend to believe things more when they can see the things they’re reading about is true,” You couldn’t help but feel bad for dismissing his feelings about taking pictures now, offering to delete them was the least you could do. 

"no, no. it’s fine, if you really think they’d help us feel free to take more. though i wouldn’t mind you getting rid of the one of me, i can only imagine the stupid face I was making when you actually took it.” Chuckling Sans raised his brow bone itching your curiosity again but you held yourself back this time around. Instead, a devious smile pulled on your lips.

“Sorry I don’t think I can get rid of that. I’d be a pretty crap friend if I got rid of a picture of my first monster friend wouldn’t I.”

The blue glow of his cheekbones made you feel accomplished at lightening the mood. “a bit quick to call us friends already isn’t it.”

Rolling your eyes you scoff, “I don’t see a reason to complicate it, and I don’t know about you but I never saw a time requirement for becoming friends with somebody. So unless you object-” Letting the sentence hang to give Sans a second to object, your smile only grew as he stood there silent, “That’s what I thought. So new friend, would you be up to an interview for that story of mine?”

Sighing Sans returned your grin apparently knowing when he was beaten, or so you thought, “i actually might have somebody better for you to interview, how does the former queen of monsters sound.” It was your turn to be stunned into silence. All you could do was nod like an idiot as your voice refused to cooperate. 

“T-that would be amazing-” A resource like that was harder than hell to come by. Never the type to look a gift horse in the mouth but it did raise one question, “Should I be worried about how rude I’ve been to somebody in such close relation to the former queen?” 

“nah, she’s not as scary as the title sounds. some would say she’ll knock knock your socks off though,” Sans winked so you assumed he was hinting at some sort of an inside joke but it was lost on you for now.

Letting out a breath of relief you get excited at your amazing luck running into the skeleton. “Then yes that would be perfect. Where is she?” Looking to Sans expectantly you don’t want to waste any more time. 

“That’s where it’s a little complicated.”

Smile dropping you chewed your lip in annoyance, of course there would be a catch. Noticing your drop in mood he was quick to smooth it over, “it would be too much of a risk to try and find her right now with the soldiers around the camp. but if you come back tomorrow I can make sure it’s safe to meet her.”

That sounded reasonable, you already booked your room for the weekend so it works out. Nodding it was actually a bit of a relief, now that you’d thought about it you could feel your exhaustion setting into your bones. “That sounds like a plan, is tomorrow around noon alright with you?”

“works for me kiddo-”

Ok, that was like the third time calling you a kid and it was starting to get on your nerves. “I’m not a kid you know,” While it was a bit childish to interrupt him like that you get enough of it in your normal life that you were tired of it. What you didn’t expect was the hearty laughter coming from the skeleton at your outburst. 

“well if it makes you feel better i’m pretty sure any humans i meet are going to feel like a kid to me. it probably didn’t cross your mind but most monsters live a lot longer than humans, hell i know for a fact that at least tori was alive before we got sealed underground.”

The stretch of silence because of that revelation was deafening. Sans started to fidget not expecting such a reaction or lack thereof. 

You stared at Sans deadpan as you spoke, “So what you’re telling me is that you’re an old man, and it’s because you’re hella old that you keep calling me a kid.” 

You choked on your laughter as the skeletons whole skull turned blue as he sputtered, “excuse me?! i’ll have you know i’m only a hundred and thirty-two.”

“Oh my god, you really are hella old. I’m gonna die-” You started to wheeze at how upset the skeleton was for being called old, especially after he kept calling you a kid. That was sweet sweet justice if you had ever seen it. You couldn’t help but hammer the last nail in Sans’s metaphorical coffin, “You’re so old you’re a fossil.” 

Even though sans was mad at the insult you could see him starting to crack at the joke like you were hoping he would. “that was bad kid, bad to the bone.”

“Well I’m gonna have a bone to pick with you if you keep calling me kid, old man.”

As weird as it was to just be joking around with the skeleton it was nice. Most of the time when you had to meet somebody because of your job, it would be very cut and dry. But you weren’t kidding when you referred to sans as a friend earlier. Well maybe you were using the term pretty loosely earlier but you could see it turning into a real friendship now, you wouldn’t mind it anyway. 

“come on, i just explained to you i wasn’t that old, you’re gonna break my nonexistent heart.”

You scoffed, “Yeah, and I just explained I’m not a kid. If you’re gonna keep talking to me like a child then I’m gonna keep calling you an old man.”

"fine, i've learned my lesson. Now as fun as this has been i need to get back, i'd hate to worry my brother."

"Yeah, I should probably start heading back myself if I want to get on the road before it gets dark." That said you raise your hand in a half-hearted wave, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“have a safe trip, bud.”

Then to your amazement, Sans disappeared right before your eyes. Stunned and just a little bit concerned you whipped your head around looking for the skeleton. When your gaze was met with nothing but the lonely trees you gave up. You really were hoping to get back onto the road before dark. You didn’t want to accidentally give yourself away by needing to use your headlight so close to the blockade. 

* * *

Annoyingly enough you got yourself turned around in the woods four times before you were able to find your bike. It was getting harder and harder not to trip as darkness quickly blanketed the forest floor. Walking your bike back into the road you had to drive a few miles without your headlight on just in case any of the lookouts would see you. Luckily once you were far enough away to turn it back on it was smooth sailing and only took you about thirty minutes to get back to the lodge you were staying at. 

Once you got back into your room the bed called to you like a siren but your mind was restless. Dropping your camera off on the generic dresser your eyes fell onto your art bag. It had been a while since you tried to freehand anything, back in Seattle it was always a lot safer to do stencil work since it was a lot quicker. But you weren’t in Seattle right now. Grabbing your bag you head for the door. You might as well work off the last of your energy.

* * *

It took about twenty minutes of walking around before you finally found a place that was safe enough to take your time on. Dropping your bag to the ground you looked to the star-filled night sky. It was refreshing to see how bright the stars were now that you were out of the city. Even though the sun had left for the rest of the day the moon and stars were bright enough to give you a lay of the land. Slipping on your respirator you got to work. 

Drawing the young boy and crow was second nature to you with how often they were featured in your art. The skeleton that was leaning down to shake the boy’s hand was a new but fun addition to your work though. By the time you finished and got all your stuff put away you were surprised to see it was almost ten pm. Luckily it wasn’t too far of a walk back to your room. It looks like that last bit of art for the night was the perfect sleep aid as you passed out the moment your head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's all I have for now! I really hope all of you have enjoyed this first chapter. I'm actually very happy to get it finished. Sadly I don't have any plans to have a regular updating schedule, my life is a bit too inconsistent to commit to anything. I'm honestly really hyped about writing this series so I'm hoping to keep updating pretty regularly. 
> 
> If you have any questions feel free to ask me about it in the comments, though I also posted a little background info story for this series called [building a world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681535) which you should totally check out to get a heads up on the alterations I've made just for this story. 
> 
> Anyways, until next time!!!


	2. Running on Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Due to the fact that this series has a lot of **serious tags** and **warnings** I'd really liked and would like to implement a cool thing I've seen another writer do before to prevent spoiling.
> 
> For those who are **100%** ok with **everything** that is mentioned in my tags feel free to just read my story no problem!
> 
> For anyone who is not **100%** ok with **everything** in my tags I will be posting any **trigger warnings** for the chapter in my end-notes so please hop down there for a rundown on any warnings **before every chapter**. 
> 
> I'd really prefer to preserve the shock factor for all of my chapters so I will be including end-notes on _every chapter_ whether or not there are warnings. So if you have triggers and didn't check out my warnings beforehand sorry but at that point it's not my fault. 
> 
> Anyways thank you all and I hope you like the new chapter!!!
> 
> Honorable mentions, thanks [bwandrz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwandrz/pseuds/bwandrz) for being my amazing beta again! Please go check her out, she's super cool!!!
> 
> Chapter 6 Edit: I've decided to try a new tactic for naming our reader. I'm going to use MC(Main Character) instead of Y/N. I don't know about you guys but I use a reader app to make it so I can listen to fanfiction and it's easier for me to replace single words instead of Y/N. I was torn between MC and Protag, if you guys think Protag would sound better lemme know. Feel free to just replace it with your name if you'd like <3

The knocking at the door slowly started to call you back to the world of the living. Burrowing deeper into your pillows you clung to the restful bliss which was normally so hard to get ahold of. You were almost able to fall back asleep when the knocking started again. Flipping onto your back in defeat you weren't naive enough to think you'd get back to sleep now. 

"I'm coming, give me a second."

Groaning you drag a hand over your face hoping to rub the grogginess away. It took getting out of bed to notice you fell asleep in yesterday's clothing. Not one of your brightest moments to be sure. 

Opening the door you were met by a rather irritated housekeeper. "What do you want so early in the morning?" 

"Morning? Is that why you're still sleeping? It's almost noon, the only reason I kept knocking was because I could see you through your window." The housekeeper sounded amused at your mistake.

"Almost noon?" Panic seized your stomach as you ran back into your room to find your phone. She couldn't be right. It was the first time you get a good night's rest in forever, and of course you sleep in when you have an important engagement to keep. Just great.

Finally finding your phone half under the bed you turn it on to see the woman was correct. It was already eleven twenty-three am and you were supposed to meet Sans at noon. "I'm sorry I've gotta go." You said to the housekeeper as you grabbed your camera bag for the trip.

"Feel free to do your thing," giving the woman your confirmation of wanting the place cleaned you hurried past her. Normally you wouldn't be such a fan of somebody being in your personal space but she was just doing her job. You’re just glad you stored away all of your art supplies before you went to bed last night.

It wasn’t until you made it to your bike that your stomach started to gnaw at you in hunger. You bit your lip as you remembered that you also forgot to eat the night before. Grabbing your helmet you slipped it on as you fought with yourself. Forgetting to eat was a really bad habit of yours which you normally tried to counter by always making yourself eat when you remembered. But with how late you already were for meeting Sans- 

Biting the bullet you started to drive towards the mountain. You’d be fine. It’s not like you haven’t spent longer stretches of time without food because of your forgetfulness before. You’d just make sure you get something to eat afterward. Dread crawled down your throat to make friends with hunger at the pit of your stomach as the drive to the base of the mountain felt like it was taking hours. You were just hoping that when you finally did make it Sans would still be there.

* * *

It was twelve forty-six by the time you finally caught sight of the camp. You would know due to the fact you keep pulling out your phone to check the time, your expletives getting more vulgar each time you looked. It took you longer than the day before to find the camp. Not only did you hide your bike further back from the Blockade but it also looked like there were more lookouts in the forest compared to yesterday. You almost got caught twice which made you circle around to be on the safe side. But of course while avoiding the lookouts you got lost, not once, but four times. 

Jogging through the monster's sleeping area you searched for Sans. You had no idea how far away you were from where you parted ways the night before. But you hoped that if you covered enough area quick enough you’d at least run into the skeleton if he was still here. In your haste you tripped over one of the numerous bedrolls littering the ground. Hitting the ground hard you did your best not to land on your camera as you cursed, “Shit- Goddamn motherfucker-”

“language-”

You freeze in the middle of your cursing as you look to the source of the familiar voice, a smile quickly raising to your face. Peeling yourself off the ground you quickly dusted yourself off as you covered the last of the distance between you and Sans. Your apology was on your tongue but Sans beat you to talking.

“we gotta stop meeting like this. seeing as you’ve fallen for me two days in a row i’ll let you down softly. i’m sorry but i’m just not into you that way.” Sans’ smug smile killed your excitement of his arrival. Your smile was quickly replaced with a pout at his teasing getting a laugh out of the skeleton from your reaction.

“You know, I was going to apologize for being late but I’m not sorry anymore,” The lie flows off your tongue easily. Your statement only gets Sans laughing harder though.

“well you admitting you were going to apologize in the first place is still kind of an apology isn’t it?” Sans raised a brow bone at you condescendingly making you blush since he had a point. 

“i will admit i was a bit worried you were going to no show there kid,” A bead of sweat trailed down his stark white skull as he spoke, his prior unease clear to see. The glowing blue drop nearly distracted you from what he said. You bit back your smirk as you apologized.

“Sorry about that, I accidentally slept in. I must have been _bone_ tired,” Winking at your own pun you saw a grin make its way onto his face. A wicked smile had you baring your teeth as you continued, “You should know what that’s like right, _old man_?” You could see your joke strike a nerve wiping the short-lived smile from his face. 

Letting out a defeated huff Sans looked up to the sky, “i’ll have to get you back for that one later, we’ve already wasted to much time bantering.” Your joy at getting one over the skeleton was snuffed out in an instant. You totally forgot about what you were here for. 

“Shit, I’ve been making the former Queen wait for over an hour.” Having never met any sort of royalty, former or otherwise, you were starting to freak out. You had no doubt that she was going to think you were a rude piece of shit. She probably didn’t even want to be interviewed at this point.

“hey, calm down. i don’t know what’s going through your head right now but it’s fine. we just need to hurry up because i don’t know how long we’ll be able to keep the tent closed off for.”

Sans’s words eased a bit of your tension but you were still fairly stiff as you nodded. Taking a deep breath you tried to take his words to heart. “Alright, lead the way.” Waiting for him to start heading for their destination you’re surprised when he just awkwardly shifts back and forth on his feet. 

“so uh, i might have forgotten to mention this yesterday. the only way i can guarantee getting you there unnoticed would be to take you through a short-cut…”

The skeleton wouldn’t meet your eyes so you had to guess he wasn’t talking about a normal _short-cut_ through the woods or something. It took you a second to piece together what he might mean and then it hit you. The image of Sans just suddenly disappearing kept looping in your head, he couldn’t mean-

Sans seemed to get more nervous at your silence as he continued, “i understand if you’re uncomfortable with magic and-”

You cut him off by shaking your head. If it was possible it looked like Sans got disheartened at the motion. “I’m fine, what do you need me to do? Where do you need me?” Looking to the skeleton expectantly all you saw was his confused face. His jaw opened and closed a few times as if in question but he eventually opened his arms.

“i just need you to hold onto me as I take us through the short-cut, wouldn’t want to drop you.”

You were a little hesitant about invading his personal space but he was the one who told you to do it. Walking closer you froze. “Wait-” As if bones could get more rigid the skeleton stiffened. You awkwardly eyed the skeleton first to his face then what would be his waist before meeting with his eye lights again. “U-uh, where exactly do you want me to.. What should I hold onto?” Forcing the words through your lips you could feel your cheeks run hot with embarrassment. 

It looked like you weren’t the only one who was affected as a bright blue glow crawled over his nasal bridge. Sans rubbed the back of his neck as he answered, “the safest place would probably be around my neck but if around my ribs is more comfortable for you that’s fine too.” 

Nodding you closed the last of the distance before reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck. The hard edges of his vertebrae dug into you through the fabric of his hoodie but you tried to ignore it as you held on tight. You could feel his arms wrap around you and settle firmly on your lower back. Butterflies attacked the inner lining of your stomach at having somebody in your bubble like that. Sans' head ducked lower towards your ear sending shivers down your spine as he spoke, “sorry, this might be a bit disorientating.”

“What?!” You exclaim your head turning towards his face when the two of you blinked out of the sleeping area.

* * *

One second you were surrounded by trees and then the next you were inside of a tent. You hardly had a second to think as your knees gave out from under you nearly dragging the skeleton down with you. It must have surprised Sans because he let go of you making you lose the one other thing holding you up. In your panic of falling you held on even tighter around his neck. Unsuspecting of the sudden weight made him bow his head down with you nearly braining you as your heads collided making you lose your grip. 

Sans sprang back nearly falling backwards like a rubber band being let go suddenly. You, on the other hand, crumpled straight to the floor. It was probably due to many reasons that you started to wretch and heave pathetically on the ground. The sudden vertigo from the short-cut, your butterflies that invaded your stomach before the jump, or even your empty stomach which had been trying to devour itself for the past two and a half hours. You were only just able to save whatever scrap of dignity you had left as you swallowed back the bitter bile that filled your mouth.

Trying to take deep breaths you were finally able to hear the ruckus going on around you. 

“What the heck did you do Sans? Did you break them?”

“how would i know undyne, frisk has never reacted like this when i’ve taken them on short-cuts.”

“Are you ok my child? Take deep breaths-”

“Please don’t throw up, I’m going to be sick.”

Taking a chance you glanced towards the voices above you only for your unease in your stomach to return as the sight before you. Sans was there of course but so was a human child who looked just as bad as you felt. They were covering their mouth looking like they were trying to stop themself from throwing up. You felt bad because that was probably your fault. The thing that got you to pause though were the two other hulking monsters that were somehow squeezed into this tiny tent. And here you thought Sans was tall.

Right in front of you was a blue-skinned woman yelling at Sans under her voice who had to be over eight feet tall. Her sharp shark-like teeth were terrifying. Just a little behind the woman and Sans was a giant goat woman as well. She was curled over in concern as a hulking hand rubbed at the back of the child. If not for her size she’d be a lot less intimidating with her soft eyes and even softer fur. 

Worried about the situation getting any worse you cleared your throat making all the eyes in the room land on you. The pit in your stomach only sank deeper having everyone’s undivided attention. Your voice was rough and a little shaky as you spoke, “Sorry about that. I’m fine, I just wasn’t expecting- all of _that_.”

Trying to break the tension you also attempt some light humor, “I’m just glad I missed breakfast this morning or I totally would have blown chunks…” Instead of being funny you winced at how gross the statement ended up coming out. It also seemed to make the goat woman more concerned and the blue woman's face scrunch up in confusion.

“Blow chunks? What the heck is that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say you would have blown up if you had the energy to do so?” The woman looked as though she were serious as she asked the question, a lot of growing excitement on her face. Shaking your head you waved your arms back and forth trying to correct her. You were just about to speak when your stomach let out the loudest growl you had ever heard. 

Everyone’s reaction was different, if you weren’t the reason for this the whole thing probably would have been hilarious. Sans and the sharp-toothed woman readied themselves as though something was going to attack. The goat woman in the back looked extremely concerned as her head whipped back and forth trying to find the source of the sound. The child was curled over in hysterical laughter, obviously they were the only one who understood what that sound was from. You were mortified, your face was so hot you 'had' to look like a tomato. 

Luckily the laughter of the child was able to get Sans and the woman to relax, but it didn’t stop their questioning. “what the heck are you laughing at kid?” The kid only continued to laugh so you tried to get their attention instead hoping to get this over with quickly. 

“That was actually-” You stood up trying to make yourself look more composed as you talked, “That noise was- It came from my stomach…” You decidedly looked towards the giggling kid instead of making eye contact with any of the monsters in the room. With that explained you could see Sans fully relax as he started to lose himself to giggles like the child. What you didn’t expect was the giant blue-skinned woman getting in your space after taking your eyes off her for one second. 

You flinched hard when she placed a hand on your stomach in amazement. You hoped your reflex didn’t offend the monster. 

“I’ve never heard a human roar so ferociously in person before. Maybe you could show Frisk some time so they can stop being so wimpy.” The woman turned her attention from your stomach to your face, an impossibly large grin showing off all of her razor-sharp teeth in the process. A small smile started to work its way onto your face at the monster's innocence. 

“It’d probably be better for me to keep that _talent_ to myself. Neglecting to eat for over twenty-four hours isn’t exactly recommended.” 

“Oh dear-” Looking at the blue woman's unmoving lips you lean to the side to see the goat woman’s face. “I’m sorry to hear that my child. Normally I’d offer snacks for meeting us like this but the military has been rather strict with their food rationing. It’s already been enough of a challenge making sure Frisk gets enough to eat so we don’t have anything to spare at the moment.”

The sweet goat woman's words brought everyone back to the reason for your visit. You straighten up wanting to present yourself better even after your more than embarrassing display from earlier. The blue woman beside you also got serious as she crossed back to the other side of the tent next to the other human and monster. 

“No need to apologize. I hope you can pardon my rudeness for taking so long to introduce myself. My name is MC, it’s a pleasure to meet you… uh-” You wanted to curse yourself for forgetting to ask Sans for the former Queens name. Turning your head to him hoping he’d help you out but instead you were met with his ominous black sockets. 

"...you told me your name was abel-" 

It took you a second to remember what the skeleton was talking about but when you did you hummed, "Yeah I did, didn't I?" 

"so what? you were just lying to my face? and just what else were you lying about?" 

Your blood ran cold as you saw a flicker of blue in his right socket but you had to have been mistaken as they were both just as black as they were before. The skeletons intimidation act, while warranted, was starting to get on your nerves. Squaring your shoulders you crossed your arms as a frown tugged on your lips. "Yeah I told you a fake name, so what? Like I told you yesterday, I was trespassing. Of course I'm not just going to give out my real name to the first passer-by. Monster or not I didn't need anyone slipping my name and getting me in trouble." 

Sans was still stone-faced after your declaration and now that you were looking at the others in the room looked just as apprehensive. Sighing you reached into your pocket making the four of them flinch. Blinking with surprise you pull out your wallet to quickly put them back at ease as you finger for your official documentation.

"Here see for yourself," not wanting to make them feel more cornered you toss your press pass at Sans and your driver's license towards the woman with the eyepatch. "I know it probably doesn't mean much to you since you don't use the same documentation as us humans but those allow me to prove my identification to other humans. If it makes you feel any better this will at least show I didn't lie this time."

Both of them examined the cards carefully. After a minute the child came out from behind the goat woman to reach for your driver's license which the other woman handed over fairly easily. After flipping it back and forth a few times they nodded making both of the women relax. Sans on the other hand still looked pissed.

"this still doesn't prove you're not working with the military."

You had to admit he did have a point. But it wasn't like you could really do anything to prove you weren't. "Yeah, but from what it looks like after all the stuff you told me I'm finding it hard to believe that any of the soldiers would let you touch them without causing a problem. Also I can't think of why they would need somebody to spy like this. All of you are already here and easy enough to observe without some bit elaborate charade."

The two of you stood staring at one another in a stalemate until his eye lights returned and he slouched giving you a pass. With a sigh he waved a hand in the direction of the others, “these are some of my friends.” Paying extra attention to Sans’ words he continued, “this is undyne, captain of the royal guard.” The sharp-toothed woman gave a smug grin at her own title as she looked down at you intimidatingly from her full height. “this little one back here is frisk.” Peeking out from behind the goat woman was a small mop of brown hair looking at you still cautious after the earlier exchange. “and lastly this is the former queen of monsters, toriel.” The woman he was referring to started to chuckle at his introduction. 

“Please excuse my friend, Tori is fine. So Sans tells me he found you while you were looking for somebody to interview for an article,” Even though Toriel was insistent on not being overly formal you could see the effects of her former position in her posture and way of the tone of voice.

“That’s correct. Though he did only tell me about meeting the former Queen. Not to worry, the more the merrier if the rest of you don’t mind being interviewed as well.” Looking from Sans to Undyne a smile growing at their acceptance. Tilting your head in hopes to get a better look as Frisk's face you said, "What about you Frisk? You feel up to it as well?" Normally you weren't a huge fan of getting children involved in your articles but it'd be a big advantage to feature another human getting along with the monsters.

Toriel's hand guided Frisk the rest of the way behind her as she spoke, "Actually we'd prefer to leave them out of this if it's ok with you. Frisk actually wasn't supposed to be here at all but they were dropped off around twelve-thirty. At that point me and Undyne figured you weren't coming after all so we thought it was fine…"

Now you felt like an ass again, you were just about to apologize for causing so much trouble when Sans beat you to it, "i was wondering how you got here. don't tell me you walked through the camp by yourself?" The skeleton's tone was sharp with apprehension which surprised you.

"Calm down you bag of bones, Asgore brought them over here himself. Hid the kid under his cloak and everything," Undyne’s words of reassurance on to served to create several red flags in your mind. While before you didn't really question how or why a human child would be here in the first place now it was all you could think about. Toriel mentioning how hard it was to make sure they had enough food, and the way the child was almost always partially blocked from view by one of the monsters. It looked as though the monsters realized their slip up as they all gathered around the child defensively. 

Crossing your arms you knew this was a bit too big of a matter to just let it get swept under the rug, “So would you guys like to enlighten me on what’s going on or are you going to make me ask?”

Undyne snarled at your tone. Sans was starting to sweat again, his brow bone knitting together. Even Toriel had an upset frown on her maw. Frisk ended up surprising all four of you when they came out from behind Toriel only to wiggling past Undyne and Sans as well. “I can explain everything if you’ll hear me out,” Frisk had a hand gripping the front of their shirt as they talked, a determined look to their face.

You let out a soft chuckle as you replied light-heartedly, “Listening to people is one of my specialties, lay it on me.” 

Nodding Frisk walked a little closer before sitting criss-cross on the floor patting at the area in front of them, “The story is a bit long so you might want to take a seat.” Shrugging you took a seat on the hard tarped floor as well, scooting a bit closer as the monsters followed suit.

* * *

Frisk gave you a brief but colorful rundown explaining how they had fallen into the underground, how all the super kind monsters quickly became their friends and it was through this friendship Frisk was able to help the monsters take down the barrier. They would occasionally get sidetracked with funny stories getting the whole tent into giggles at the past antics of cooking spaghetti and game shows run by the monster's biggest entertainer. When it finally got to talking about why they were still here a look of trepidation settled on their faces. 

“When we got to the surface I just couldn’t leave all of my new friends, my new family to handle everything by themselves. I know just how cruel humans can be… There was a reason I was up on that mountain afterall-” Frisk’s eyes were hard as stone as they stared at the floor in front of them. The monster’s once boisterous laughs from the stories were gone and replaced with sorrowful expressions at the kid's admission. You knew Frisk probably only added that last bit to pull at your heartstrings. Though you understood even before it was spelt out to you.

Reaching out and closing the distance between you and the child you settled your hand on the side of their arm in comfort, “You don’t have to go into details with me, I get it. You’re not the only one who’s had to get away from a tough situation, I also know how irreplaceable the people you find along the way can be. My _chosen_ family is waiting back at our shared apartment probably writing a speech about how I left one of my socks in the kitchen or something again.” 

It looked like Frisk was trying to hold back a laugh at your comment about your obnoxious roommate, their eyes flicking to the skeleton who was also trying to keep a hold of his giggles. Flashing a snarky grin you let your hand fall back to your lap as you nudged the kid with the bottom of your foot to get their attention back, “I won’t go snitching on ya as long as you keep in touch with me so I know you’re alright, it’d eat at my conscious if I didn’t. Not that I’m dissing your new family or anything, sometimes I just wish I had somebody to talk to when I was your age so-” 

You started to feel a hint of a flush start to tickle the tops of your ears at how easily that slipped out. The heat only spread as the kid lunged at you for a hug. Shocked you were glad your instincts were fast enough so you didn’t topple over, after a second you lifted a hand to rub circles into Frisk’s back. Undyne must have taken that as an open invitation as she joined in with a relieved yell of excitement as she scooped the two of you up like you weighed nothing. 

Soon you were enveloped in warmth as two fur-covered arms joined the embrace. Craning your neck you turn to see Toriel who had wet matted fur on her cheeks. Even though you were pretty uncomfortable with so many people being in your space you didn’t want to ruin everyone’s happiness so you let it slide. While it was hard to look around while fixed high off the ground in Undyne's embrace you try to see where Sans might be since you didn’t feel him join the hug. 

When you finally spotted him he’s fiddling with your camera which you must have dropped after he teleported the two of you here. It looked like he had already gotten it out of its case, but just what was he trying to do with it. Was he trying to delete the photo from yesterday? As you thought more about it your eyes widened as you started to flail your leg, “Sans don’t you dare-”

A smile widened on his face as he continued to fiddle with the camera. “Hey human, stop squirming or I’ll end up dropping ya,” Undyne scolded you with a pout to her lips and an annoyed arch to her brow. 

“That’s the point, let me down-” You start to complain when you hear Sans’ chuckle in victory. You look at him red-faced as he points your camera at you, “say cheese!” Sans's voice was cheeky as he snapped the photo. 

Undyne finally let you and Frisk down after Toriel pulled away from the hug. You were only focused on Sans as you went right up to him trying to snatch the camera back from him. Anticipating your reaction he held it high over his head like the smug ass he was. But what he didn't know was that you gave no fucks at all. 

Without hesitation you started to climb the skeleton. Within two seconds you had a foot poised to boost off of what you assume to be his hip bone and your hand was latched onto his clavicle as you pulled yourself up to get your camera. Your fingers just barely grazed the camera when Sans let out a loud yelp throwing the camera in surprise as he crumpled from you using him like a jungle gym. 

You lost your grip on Sans as the two of you fell. You groaned in pain as you landed on the hard angles of the skeleton's bones. Using both of your arms to back up off of Sans you look down at his face to apologize only to be greeted by his entirely blue sweat beaded face, his eyes merely shakey pinpricks of light looking up at you.

Glowing red with heat yourself you quickly scramble off him while coughing out an apology. Turning your back towards him in embarrassment you see the flushed faces of the other monsters looking down at you gobsmacked. Frisk, on the other hand, wore the most mischievous grin as the wiggled their eyebrows at you making your cheeks flush hotter.

It took you a second to remember your camera as panic struck you. That thing was one of the most expensive things you owned and the bastard just threw it. Whipping your head around to look for where it might have crash-landed you heard a small giggle vying for your attention, "Looking for this?" Your camera dropped down right in front of your eyes hanging by its camera strap. Sighing gratefully for the kid's reflexes you take the poor piece of technology hugging it to your chest dramatically.

After collecting yourself from your near-death experience you were about to go and delete that stupid photo when you heard Sans speak up, "hey, you better not delete that photo! it's the least i deserve after you basically jumped my bones." You just looked at the skeleton stupidly as you tried to figure out what he meant until it hit you. Thinking about it more logically if Sans was just made out of bones it was probably more intimate doing that to him than it would a human. 

If you were a teapot you would be screaming from how hot you were from embarrassment. Putting down the camera quite a ways away you put your hands up in surrender. The rest of the group were trying to stifle their giggles but they were all doing a horrible job.

Toriel was the first one to get ahold of herself as she cleared her throat, her shoulders still slightly shaking from mirth, "While that was fun, I think we should really try and move onto the interview before it gets too late." You had honestly forgotten you were here for an interview before she brought it up. That fact alone made you feel like an idiot but you couldn't really be mad, this is definitely the most memorable interaction you've had because of your job. 

"Before we start how about we get a _proper_ photo of all of us just to get it out of the way. Since you can't be a part of the interview would you mind helping us take the picture Frisk?" Picking the camera up you held it out to Frisk in question. Nodding they took the camera without pause walking right past you to find a good area to take it from. 

You dusted yourself off the best you could after you got up to join the others. Toriel and you took the center of the photo since she would probably be the main feature of the article. Undyne stood next to Toriel an obvious spot for the captain of the Royal Guard whereas Sans took up residents beside you.

None of you had to force a smile on your faces as you were all among friends at this point. Frisk ended up snapping more than one photo showing off their flare as a photographer as they got into dumber and dumber poses to take the _perfect_ shot.

Frisk was just about to pass you back your camera when a commotion heard from outside of the tent. It sounded like several different people, their voices elevated with aggravation. The noise was quickly drawing nearer making you look towards the monsters in trepidation. Each of them wore a face of panic as their eyes shifted between you and Frisk. Your nerves felt like they were on fire, their reaction could only mean they knew who those voices belonged to.

Assuming the worst you quickly moved over to Frisk and ushered them towards their monster family when the tent flap was yanked open making you flinch. Turning your wide eyes towards the entrance which was now filled with the equally surprised soldiers. They looked from you to Frisk then the other monsters. The one still holding the flap was the first to react as his face scrunched up in anger, “How the hell did you get into the camp?” You were glad that your first instinct was to get Frisk away from the tent's entrance as the soldier grabbed your arm with bruising strength ripping a yelp from your lips.

“MC!” Frisk's yelp of concern drew the other soldier's attention as two more entered the already cramped space. One of them stood in front of the monsters the other heading towards a Frisk.

You tried to yank out of the soldier's grip without success as you protested, “Hey! Leave the kid alone they’re a minor.” The man just looked at you and scoffed as he grabbed Frisk’s arm. You didn’t get the chance to do anything else as you were dragged from the tent into the open area of the camp where the shouting was more prominent. The muscles in your shoulder ached at the rough treatment and anxiety started to swell in your gut not knowing what was happening inside. 

Your tension eased slightly as Frisk was dragged out of the tent shortly after. The yelling of your new friends could be heard from within the tent at the kid's removal. Whipping your head around you stare at the soldier who had you in a vice grip as you snapped, “I understand that we’re trespassing but that gives you no rights to put your hands on us.” To your irritation you were promptly ignored as the man requested one of the other men to get you and Frisk out of the camp. 

Deciding to cut your losses you looked over to Frisk, who'd frozen in the soldier's grasp. Hating the look of fear etched into their face you softly tried to reassure them, “Don’t worry Frisk we’re going to be fine.” From the corner of your eyes you see something black and pink emerge from the crowd of monsters you were too distracted to notice. 

Getting a better look you see it was actually a beautiful man? Robot? You didn’t exactly understand how it worked but you were in awe of the fierce expression that was being displayed on his face. “I recommend you let go of the child if you don’t want things to get ugly around here.” The robot’s voice was cold and metallic. The flash of hope on Frisk’s face let you heave a relieved sigh, if just his presence was enough to make them feel at ease you knew he’d be able to help somehow.

Both of your hopes were quickly dashed when the robot put a hand on the soldier's shoulder though. 

Everything happened so quickly you hardly had a second to process as many of the soldiers started yelling at once. It wasn’t until the crack of a gun shattered your ears that you noticed what happened in horrifying realization. There was now a gaping hole in the pink chest plate of the trembling robot before you and Frisk. A mixture of terrified and rage-filled screams erupted around you at the attack on the other monster which only escalated the soldier's response further as more of them raised their guns aiming towards the crowd threateningly.

Frisk’s sob brought you back to the scene in front of you as thick streaks of tears fell down their face. The robot wore a shaky smile as he tried to reassure the child, “This sure is one hell of a dramatic exit isn’t it darling. No need to worry, Alphys will be able to fix me up no problem…” You could see some sort of dust trickling out of his joints and the hole in his chest. His toothy smile stayed plastered to his face even as he seemed to power down. As if that was the final straw the robot’s knees buckled sending the heavy machine to the ground. The sound of it hitting the floor sounded so final, the force of its impact making the called dust rise like a cloud coating everything around it.

You cough and gag at the chalky taste on your tongue. The monsters around you quieted as they replaced their yells of outrage with soft mournful murmuring and choked back tears at the robots fall. You couldn't fully understand the sudden sorrow. It was just a robot, he even said that Alphys person could repair it. So why did everyone look so lost.

A sudden curse could be heard from back within the tent as a flash of blue appeared in the corner of your vision. Several feet away from you Sans appeared. He looked extremely jumpy which you had to assume was because of hearing the gunshot but not knowing who it hit. 

The tent flap was slapped open from the soldier within as he came out looking for the skeleton both Undyne and Toriel on his heels. All of them had their eyes searching your group most likely hoping to verify Frisk was ok. When they all eventually found the robot lying on the floor each of their faces wore a different portrait of mixed emotions.

Sans was the first to move striding with purpose towards you and the soldiers. Not wanting a repeat of what happened to the robot as another one of the soldiers raised their gun defensively you shoved your elbow back into the soldier finally freeing yourself. You launched yourself at the man shoving the muzzle of the gun towards the floor. Not expecting your interruption the soldier fired the gun at the ground making everyone in the area jump.

You were only able to get out, "We're fine-" before the soldiers are on you again. This time they have you by both of your arms, their grips so tight it made you grunt from the pain. You ignore the words being spat by the soldiers as you continued speaking to Sans, "They're not going to do anything to us. Me and Frisk are just going to go home. Don't do anything stupid."

You could still see the reluctance on his face. As much as you'd love to reassure him that you'd take care of Frisk that could easily rise questions you couldn't answer. So instead you had to hope your trump card would be useful for the first and possibly only time in your life. 

Trying to think of the most inconspicuous was to do it you focused as you reached deep inside your being, grasping at a part of yourself you hadn't touched in years. Leaning as far forward as you could so the soldiers holding you back could only see the back of your head you kept direct eye contact with the skeleton as you let a black flicker of magic flash over your eyes. It was probably only there for a second but by the way Sans took a step back, you knew he had to have seen it. 

If monsters could use magic and they trusted each other you could only hope showing your magic might show you were more on their side than the soldiers. The skeleton put up both of his hands as a sign for peace as he continued to back up towards the crowd of monsters.

Smiling you finally stopped fighting against the soldiers and let them lead you away. As you walked you peered over your shoulder to check on Frisk. The kid’s eyes were red-rimmed. You could only imagine what was going on in their head. It was terrifying how one simple interview turned into such a mess. Even if you weren’t actually able to get any information from the monsters yourself you were determined not to leave without anything today.

* * *

You bided your time until you couldn’t see the monsters anymore to tug at the hold against your arms. The soldiers must have let their guard down as you were able to break out of their grasp with relative ease. One of the men looked like they were going to get violent but you held your ground snapping, “I can walk on my own.” The two of you had a stare down for a moment before you started walking again to prove your point.

It was a few more minutes until you decided to push at the boundaries again. Doing an about-face you startled the soldiers as you went right up to Frisk’s side shoulder checking yourself in between the kid and the man who still had a firm grip on their arm. “I’m sure they can walk on their own as well,” the growl that coated your words left the man stunned for a second as you wrapped an arm around Frisk’s shoulder protectively. 

Moving with purpose you started walking again surrounded by the overly serious guides. 

"... So who here would like to tell me what's going on?" 

Your sudden and overly cheerful question drew all the eyes of the men around you. You raise a brow as you wait for an answer but when you're met with stone-hard silence you continue. You question them relentlessly, occasionally you can even see a twitch of irritation from some of your stupider questions. It was nearly 15 minutes later when the prick* who manhandled Frisk finally broke.

"You really want to know what's happening, well I'll tell you if ya shut your annoying trap," irritation laced his voice with a snarl. From the other side of you the other soldier could be heard telling Chad to shut up but to your luck and amusement, he continued, "The president finally signed an executive order allowing us to put those monsters back to the sort of area they belong. As of this morning almost everything had been taken out of the fairgrounds to turn it back into an internment camp for those creatures."

The disgusting man spat as he talked proudly of treating an intelligent group of beings like filthy farm animals. You could feel Frisk's shoulder tremble under the palm of your hand. It was hard to rein in your anger but you stayed quiet in the hope that he would continue like an idiot.

"We went to the camp to gather the animals for transfer. After we finally get them all officially cataloged and find out how their magic works we'll finally be able to get rid the rest of the horde under the mountain-"

It sounded like the moron would have continued if the soldier that was walking behind the lot of you didn't come forward to smack him upside the head. Though you would have liked him to continue it was more than enough to work with. Hopefully with the kid and yourself you'd be able to figure something out to help the monsters.

A year before you had helped a group of people do an article on the injustice of the original internment camps from back in 1942. The horribly misleading name of camp harmony you remembered their stories of the poor living conditions, the amount of illness. If they were able to treat humans in such a way you didn't want to know what they'd do with people they thought of less than human. 

You were so distracted you didn't notice your group nearing the barricade. As the soldiers greeted one another you could see the same man who turned you away yesterday. His eyes widened in disbelief as he must had remembered you as well. Your face stayed indifferent as you and Frisk were ushered out of the camp. 

Glad to be out of the militaries jurisdiction you two continue down the road on foot. It took you a lot longer than you'd like to get to your bike but it wasn't like you had much of a choice. You put your helmet on the kid more worried about their safety instead of your own. After mounting the bike you made sure to get Frisk properly settled and fastened tightly to your waist before driving the long way back to the lodge.

* * *

You were starting to get concerned by Frisk's silence. You had finally made it back into town and we're nearing the lodge when it started to sprinkle. Focused on getting back as soon as possible you didn't even notice as you drove by the tag you put up the other night. Parking as close to the room as possible you tried to get in and undercover with the kid in tow. 

Putting what you could away with the rest of your stuff you turned to see Frisk sitting solemnly on the edge of your bed. Looking over to the worried you kept your jacket on. It was nearly five pm by that point so you spoke up and said, "Hey, I'll be right back, I'm going to go get us some food. Is there anything I need to avoid?" When you were met with silence you decided to leave with a small parting glance before closing the door.

While you knew some of the lodges probably sold food you decided to go to the only restaurant you saw in the area. The kid had probably been living off of scraps for the past month and you wanted to give them a real meal if possible. Rolling up to the Wild Berry Restaurant it looked straight out of a western prop set though with a splash of colors provided by the flags they had strung up. 

Inside it was like any usual dinner but the menu selection had you confused. The odd mix of a typical American greasy spoon was mixed with Indian and Thai foods. To be on the safe side you decided to get some basic burgers and fries for you and the kid. Nabbing an assortment of condiments not knowing what Frisk preferred.

It was a pretty short drive back to the lodge. You shook the bags of greasy goodness in victory as you walked back into your room. Frisk still sat where you left them, your accomplished grin faded as a worried frown took its place. Crawling towards the middle of the bed, patting the spot in front of you in hopes Frisk would join.

The kid crawled further onto the bed to join you as you sat out the spread of food. Gathering both portions of fries into a mountain you set a burger aside, one for each of you. Shaking the condiments out of the bag you start to pick at the food, your extreme hunger making itself known again at the feast before you. 

You were glad to see Frisk taking the occasional fry. It wasn't until you started to work on your burger that they followed suit slowly peeling off their own wrapper. The distraction of food almost made you miss the tears that started to pool in the child's eyes. Worry made your throat heavy and thick as the salty streams started to make its way down their tanned cheeks. 

Knowing there wasn't anything you could say to make the child feel better you stretched a leg out leaning it against their side in comfort. You continued to eat in silence as Frisk's sobs softly filled the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter trigger warnings:** _Minor_ character death, Violence, Cursing, Implied attempted suicide if you squint 
> 
> I'm fairly certain that's the only triggers I have in here. If I missed any please do let me know.
> 
> *I used the 5th definition from the urban dictionary for prick and I just wanted to throw that specific version in here for comical value if you want to look it up XD
> 
> [This](https://www.thenewstribune.com/news/local/community/puyallup-herald/article220052520.html) is the article about Camp Harmony I mentioned in the fic
> 
> As you might have noticed I also decided to not include the Sans text this time around because of how much it messed up my formatting. If you guys would like to have it just let me know and I'll go back and add it in. If I don't get any requests for it I'm probably not going to add it to any of the other chapters.
> 
> Final note! I made a Tumblr for this fic to make asking questions easier, I'll also be posting any writing updates/fanart/inspirations for the fic on there as well. For the best experience please check it out on your computer <3 I'm planning to add pages for all the OC's that will be featured later so please do check it out <3 [monster-riot-connections](https://monster-riot-connections.tumblr.com/)


	3. A Sansational Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: If you have triggers always check the end notes just in case-  
> Otherwise have fun reading ;3c
> 
> Again I'd like to thank [bwandrz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwandrz/pseuds/bwandrz) for being my **AMAZING** Beta who almost cried because of this chapter ;D enjoy

Sans was looking at the sky. The sun was shining, birds were singing. It should be a beautiful day. He was actually excited to get up for once. All of that had been replaced with a heavy weight of disappointment which only got worse with each minute that passed.

“come on sans, it’s not like you should have expected it to be any different than normal. you should be used to your hopes being dashed by this point.” Talking to himself Sans didn’t know whether it was helping him feel better or making him feel more pathetic. He did really think this time would be different for some reason. Abel sure was something else-

Thinking more about their chance meeting from the day before he couldn’t help but find himself grinning at the ground at how crazy it had all been. He brought a hand up itching to knead at his eye socket, but instead he ran his phalanges across the broad expanse of his skull. A forced grin made a way to his face as he looked sadly at the floor. He should probably head back and let Tori and Undyne know but he lingered still.

A few more minutes. He could wait a few more minutes. 

Sans started to pace around the sleeping grounds hoping that his new _friend_ just went to the wrong spot. It was the human’s first time there yesterday and he could only assume that trees probably all looked alike for somebody who wasn’t familiar with the area. While he should probably kick himself for making excuses he wasn’t willing to give up on Abel just yet.

A loud thud a few yards off makes Sans bones rattle in surprise as he jumps. Looking towards the commotion cautiously he decided to check it out. Being careful to be soundless this time around he was able to catch the string of curses falling from just the person he was eager to see.

With a cheeky grin growing on his skeletal features Sans tutted, “language-”

Seeing the smaller man’s face go from pissed at the world to smiling as if Sans was the highlight of his day was a bit surprising. Though he guessed he might not be too far off given the fact the kid was here specifically to meet him. It was quite comical at how quickly Abel popped right back up. Unable to resist himself Sans made fun of the human’s clumsiness, “we gotta stop meeting like this. seeing as you’ve fallen for me two days in a row i’ll let you down softly. i’m sorry but i’m just not into you that way.”

The kid’s reaction was even better than Sans would have imagined as a pout quickly replaced the broad smile. He’d only ever seen such a face on Frisk and it made him look just as young as the child in question. Abel’s petty remark only seemed to further the comparison making Sans lose himself in laughter.

“well you admitting you were going to apologize in the first place is still kind of an apology isn’t it?” The taunt easily slipped out as he continued to voice his previous worries from earlier, “i will admit i was a bit worried you were going to no show there kid.” As much as he hated to bring back the heavier feelings from before he knew it’d gnaw at him if he didn’t get it off his chest. He could feel an anxious bead of sweat trailing down the side of his skull. 

The awkward smirk on Abel’s face almost made him nervous until he heard the pun at the end of the explanation. Sans was continually surprised at how easy it was to banter with the human. It was a shame he had to cut it short like he did. He wasn’t expecting to see extreme range of emotions that flooded Abel’s face at the reminder.

Sans was glad he was able to calm the human down easily enough. But without thinking now it seemed he’d accidentally put himself in the hot seat. Shifting back and forth in trepidation Sans had to figure out how to bring up using magic to get to their destination. He could feel himself about to sweat from the stress of it, he couldn’t even look at the kids inquisitive face as he explained everything. Unable to deal with the pressing silence he continued to ramble, “i understand if you’re uncomfortable with magic and-”

Sans stiffened at the shake of Abel’s head but instantly relaxed at the human’s lack of hesitation at the thought of his magic. It was confusing if anything but he wasn’t going to jinx it. Sans held his arms out as he explained the basic needs to use his short-cut. He thought they were pretty simple instructions so when Abel looked hesitant before freezing Sans could only assume the human was less ok then he was letting on before. 

His arms dipped a bit lower becoming a bit more self conscious as Abel gave him a once over. Sans rubbed at his neck trying to will the awkwardness away, he didn’t understand why the kid had to overcomplicate things. It would have been fine if the human didn’t make it weird, he was pretty sure at least. Now all he could think about was how uncomfortable he was with a human being in his space, how vulnerable he was making himself. 

Gritting his teeth Sans leaned down after he had a firm hold around Abel’s waist, “sorry, this might be a bit disorientating.” With his final warning Sans made the jump barely registering the human’s exclamation as he took them through the void.

* * *

Sans was about to greet his friends when he was suddenly dragged down by his plus one. Caught off guard Sans let go of the human worried he might have hurt him. That apparently was not the right call as the now unsupported weight around Sans neck only got worse grinding at his vertebrae painfully making him lower his head to release the pressure. Sans was seeing stars after he accidentally cracked skulls with Abel. Sans nearly lost his balance as he stumbled backwards from the blow, both hands quickly finding his head trying to soothe the pain away.

Once his vision went back to normal Sans took in the chaos that was happening around him. Abel was crumpled on the ground making horrible noises. Frisk was starting to look just as bad which was confusing since he had only taken Abel through the shortcut. Undyne was looking at the Abel in confusion before turning an accusatory glare at Sans, "What the heck did you do Sans? Did you break them?"

Sans glared right back because he was just as confused as she was, "how would i know undyne, frisk has never reacted like this when i've taken them on short-cuts." Just for emphasis Sans waved a hand over at the kid but his point wasn't very compelling as the child's shoulders were heaving just like Abel's.

Frowning Sans took a second to get a better look at Frisk. The kid was mumbling something as Tori tried to rub small circles into their back. It'd be easier to hear what the two of them were saying if Undyne's voice wasn't so insistent in front of him. Sighing he made sure his eye lights were as dramatic as possible as he landed his gaze back on the captain of the Royal Guard. 

"i already told you undyne i don't know what happened. everything was normal when i jumped. maybe this human is just weird?” Speaking under his breath both Sans and Undyne shift their attention back to said human who was still on the floor. 

Undyne’s face was scrunched in concern as she whispered loudly, “You don’t think they infected Frisk with their weird do you?” 

Shaking his head Sans disagreed, “i don’t think that’s how human illnesses work.”

The sound of Abel clearing his throat brough Sans out of the little bubble he and Undyne had been in. Things didn’t make any more sense as Abel started talking about blowing chunks from getting surprised? The rumbling growl that sounded out instantly put Sans on edge as well distracting him from Abel’s well being. Sans’ first instincts were to make sure Toriel and Frisk were alright behind him. He almost turned to glare at Frisk’s unusual dismissal of the threat until Abel explained they were to blame. 

Sighing Sans didn’t think he’ll ever be able to understand humans at this rate-

* * *

While Sans was still very upset with Ab- MC he was at least grateful that he was going to keep Frisk a secret. Both of the humans implications were concerning to say the least. Sans didn’t know whether he should be happy or not that it was so easy for the two of them to laugh about their past suffering. He knew all too well how lonely it was to consistently brush things off with quick wit and humor. Seeing Frisk and MC bonding cleared a bit of his worry though, at least they might have one another.

As ‘tempting’ the group hug looked Sans had a better idea as he retrieved MC’s camera. It took a bit of fumbling to figure out this model, it was a bit more advanced than what usually fell in with the garbage. MC seemed to catch onto what he was doing but it only made his grin more devious as he finally figured out how the camera worked. The human’s pitiful attempt to get out of Undyne’s hold was a sweet taste of revenge for MC’s previous deception. 

Chuckling smugly Sans raised the camera, “say cheese!” 

At this point Sans knew MC’s stubbornness well enough to hold the camera up out of reach from the shorter human. Sans was basking in his victory when he felt a shock of unexpected sensation jolt through his bones. He jerked instinctively as he yelped in surprise. His knees gave out at the panic of the sudden invasiveness. Sans didn’t even realize he through the camera, he was too focused on the heavyweight of MC landing on him grinding his bones into the floor. 

It was hard to focus as the lingering effects of the sensation sung through his clavicle and the side of his pelvis which was roughly stepped on. Magic flooded his skull from the stimuli he could feel the slow crawl of sweat on the heated planes of his face. He tried to focus on MC’s face as the human got up a little bracketing either side of Sans’ head. Sans wasn’t fully able to follow MC’s actions as he got up so quickly red in the face.

After Sans was finally unhindered again he slowly got up propping himself on his arms. The first thing he saw was both Undyne and Tori. Both of them were traitors trying their hardest to hide their snickers. Slowly his eyes panned over he caught the mop of Frisk’s brown hair as they dangled MC’s camera holding it out to the owner in question. 

It looked like the human was just as shaken by what happened because he just sat there hugging his camera for a hot second. It wasn’t until MC came back to his senses trying to delete his well earned photo did Sans speak up indignantly. He had just barely held off the low undertone of a growl that wanted to accompany his words. Now that Sans was fully back to his senses he was actually pretty upset at how MC invaded his personal space. He had no doubt that they probably would have never done something as violating to another human and that’s what stung the most. 

The voices of the soldiers beyond the tent had Sans frozen in a cold sweat. He didn’t even notice MC’s worried eyes looking towards him and the others for what to do. His mind was running a mile a minute, he needed to get Frisk out of there but he couldn’t just leave MC there to. Sans seemed to take too long for MC’s liking because they decided to get between Frisk and the door. While he was more than thankful at the thought it put too much distance to be able to quickly snatch up both of the humans without the possibility of dropping one of them in his haste. He didn’t even get to move a single bone before the tent flap was whipped open making Sans grit his teeth as one of the more violent soldiers was revealed. 

Sans was kicking himself for not coming up with a plan sooner. Fear started to cling to his back knowing just how trigger happy these bastards could get. In this month alone there had already been a small handful of monsters that got dusted for just looking at these men wrong. He was able to convince Asgore and the others to keep it from Frisk, none of the monsters wanted the kid to feel guilty about the human’s treatment. Whereas Sans didn’t want to give Frisk a reason to reset-

Toriel was doing her best to defend the humans trying to rationalize their actions but Sans wasn’t as open minded as she was. All the soldiers wanted was a reason to kill any of the monsters, despite his friend’s hopes she knew just as well as he did that’s why none of them moved as the soldiers entered the tent. 

Sans and his fellow monsters did their best to keep their anger down as the soldiers dragged their human friends from the tent leaving them with a smug asshole blocking them from the exit. Undyne was quick to slip as Frisk was taken after MC. Her forcibly tamed complaints went right over his head as he tried to sneak a glance at Toriel knowing this was probably hitting her the hardest. She looked just as composed as a boss monster of her status should but Sans knew better, he could see the slight trembling at the edge of her mussel, the tightness around her eyes. 

“Ok now that they’re out of here would the lot of you like to explain yourself?” The soldier was pretty quick to start his questioning, he didn’t even acknowledge Undyne’s complaints as he looked towards Toriel with a raised brow and a curl to his lips. Sans’ eyes flicked from Tori to the soldier nervously. He was glad all of them came up with a game plan just in case they were caught during the interview, all Sans could do was hope was that the man would buy it. 

“While Undyne was doing her rounds she ended up finding the two humans so she brought them here to keep them out of mischief. Sans just got here and was just about to bring the two of them to your office.” Toriel did a good job improvising but Sans could feel the concerned energy radiating off of her as she now had to include Frisk in the alibi. He could only hope MC knew well enough to play it off even if they never got to discuss what to do if they were caught. Thinking back to MC’s fake name maybe the effortless ability to lie like that would be a blessing in disguise. 

Of course things are never as easy as you hope for. 

The soldier shifted the firearm in his hold to remind them of his position as if any of them could forget. Sans brow bone twitched in annoyance wishing the man would get on with it instead of trying to flex his authority over them. “If that’s so,” Dragging out the word the soldier paused dramatically as he nudged his gun in Undyen’s direction as a condescending look displayed prominently on his features, “Then what was up with that little show of yours when they took the kid out, hmmm?”

The group of them stiffened. Undyne was just about to defend herself when the crack of a gunshot let out from outside. All three of them were instantly filled with fear and dread. Sans wanted to wipe the smug look from the soldier's face. 

He had to believe the kid was ok. They had to be ok, Sans didn't know if he'd be able to go through another reset. Not after Frisk's first run, not after all the time anomalies from before the kid's fall into the underground. No matter how hard he could try to will his hopes to be true Sans knew he wouldn’t be able to rest until he knew for sure. While he knew it would probably end up badly for him later his eye sockets scrunched in determination as he took a short-cut to the clearing outside of the tent. 

When Sans reappeared a few feet away from the tent he was nearly in a panic because he forgot to focus on where he wanted to go. He thanked his lucky stars he didn’t accidentally clip himself into anything- even worse, anyone. Ignoring the voice of the man from the tent he just ditched Sans instead roamed his eyes over the large group of armed soldiers a short distance in front of him.

Sans found MC first among the mass of humans the relief surprising that he was okay. Continuing to scan the crowd he was finally able to fully relax as he spotted Frisk safe and sound. The longer he stared at the kid's face though the more he became aware at just how not ok they were. The kid’s eyes were red rimmed and puffy, wet tracks of tears marked up their face, the white coating of dust that coated the two of them. It wasn’t until he followed Frisk’s gaze did he see the fallen robot. 

The skeletons chest tightened at the sight. It must have happened right in front of the two of them. No wonder Frisk looked so messed up. His soul sunk even more thinking about how he’d have to be the one to break this to his brother. Mettaton was one of the only good things about being in this crowded camp in Papyrus’s book. Now the soldiers even took that away.

Gritting his teeth Sans stroud forward finally fed up with all of the mistreatment. Even though fear still tickled the back of his mind he was confident enough he could dodge any of the soldier's attacks. If they’re going to treat the monsters like this why should they have to play so nice to their literal murderers. He could fully see the soldier in front of him raising a gun at him, he was just as ready to sidestep the shot until MC came out of nowhere making the soldier miss. 

Sans nearly tripped as the gun rung out. He could only look at MC stupefied, had the human been trying to get himself killed-

“We’re fine-”

The words coming out of his mouth confused Sans for a second until he realized MC must have come to his own conclusion for his approach. Watching as the soldiers yanked the MC back Sans had to tune out the shouting of the soldiers as he continued to listen to the human's words. He was just about to ignore MC's words when something changed in his eyes. 

Sans was at a standstill unnerved by the stern determination that radiated from MC as he pulled as far forward as he could in the militaries' hold. He could feel his own stern features grow all the more rigid as the seconds felt like hours. If he needed to blink like humans did he knew he would have missed it. The unsettling black mass of shadow that crawled right over the upper bridge of MC’s nose. 

He only had one explanation for it, but it couldn’t be. When Sans and the other monsters were met by the military they found out rather quickly that humans had long lost all of their magic. Not only did the humans scoff at the monster's claims of having something so _unbelievable_ he and the other monsters couldn’t feel even a shred of magic on any of their souls. Now that Sans thought about it he stopped checking for magic on humans after their first week on the surface. Now that he was paying attention he could feel a nearly unnoticeable buzz of magic coming from the human. 

Torn on what to do Sans did the only thing he could think of that would have the safest outcome. Holding up both of his hands he started to trail back to where he’d come from. Though the sight of their only human allies being lead away filled the skeleton with unease he had to hope they would figure out a way to help them from the outside. The two of them were the monsters last hope at this point-

* * *

Shortly after Frisk and MC were lead away the soldiers started to split the monsters into multiple groups. The only thing they would explain to any of the monsters was that they finally got the go ahead to get them out of the forest. It was about an hour of waiting around until each group of monsters were loaded onto large vehicles.

Sans was impressed that the military was able to find transport that was tall enough for the monsters. He was less thrilled when he was finally loaded onto his assigned bus where he and the rest of his group were packed in like sardines. His anxiety was already through the roof because he had no idea where his brother was. His only peace of mind was that he knew the soldiers wouldn’t leave any of the monsters behind and that his brother promised him he wouldn’t do anything that could possibly get him hurt when the soldiers were around. 

During the drive that felt like hours a voice was played over the speaker system of the bus. The recording explained that they were transferring all of the monsters to a place that would have better living conditions than the forest. It was cut off from civilians since the military needed to make sure the rest of the population couldn’t accidentally get sick by the monsters or vise versa. Sans eventually stopped listening because it sounded like a lot of bull. All it sounded like was that the humans were moving them to another more reinforced camp where they’d put all of the monsters under a microscope. 

Once they finally arrived wherever the new _camp_ was they were greeted by even more humans than they had seen back in the forest. Each monster was registered and tagged as they were let off the vehicle. Sans had a really bad feeling as the humans put a numbered wristband on him before telling him which group he was supposed to join. 

Hours rolled by at a snail's pace as each monster was seen a second time by another group of humans for more detailed information gathering. After Sans had gotten through the second group a bundle of clothes were pressed into his hands. He couldn’t help but look at the bundle in question when a shiver of dread slithered up his spine as he was told to change into the new clothes. Sans tried to argue but was quickly reminded that it wasn’t a suggestion…

The new clothes kept snagging uncomfortably on his bones. The proportions to the outfit fit awkwardly. The collar of the shirt was so wide it naturally hung so low it actually showed a peek of his third rib where it connected to his sternum. Sans felt indecent, exposed. He had to keep pulling at the back of the shirt to keep it from flashing his bones to the world. What was worse was after they made him change they confiscated his original clothes. He felt naked in more ways than one knowing he’d probably never get back his favorite jacket.

The weight of his new found hopelessness was nearly unbearable. He drifted through the rest of the process mindlessly. Sans almost didn’t register when he finished all the dumb things the military put him through. It was his brother that brought him out of that haze. Papyrus must have been waiting at the general exit for all of the monster processing for who knows how long, but Sans was endlessly grateful now knowing for certain that his little bro was okay.

Pap was quick to hug him the moment he saw Sans. Relaxing into the familiar arms he was quickly realizing how exhausted he was. Taking a second to get a better look around the place he could see a lot of other confused looking monsters milling around the area. Everyone seemed to have the same idea as his awesome brother Pap waiting around hoping their family or friend would be the next one out. 

The ground was somehow muddier than the forest, the air was colder now that they didn’t have the trees to keep the cold at bay. His eyes scrunched up unsure about how this was supposed to be _better living conditions_. Already assuming the worst Sans asked Papyrus, “hey, do you know what a person has to do to find a good place to get some shut eye around here? i’m bone-tired-” He knew things were bad when he couldn’t even find humor in his own joke, even worse Pap was the one who let out a small huff at the pun instead. 

Pap’s face only got sadder as he lead the two of them to where he could only assume was the sleeping area. While they walked the two passed several small groups of monsters who were all huddled together all looking just as worn and tired as Sans felt. While he wasn’t paying attention Papyrus stopped making Sans crash into his bro’s back all of the sudden. Looking up to see what was wrong with his bro had a torn lost expression. When Sans asked what was wrong Papyrus explained that he might have gotten turned around, everything looked very similar to one another so he couldn’t blame his brother. 

Wandering further the two figured it was better than just standing there. At least if they kept moving they might stumble upon the place they were looking for eventually. While they walked Sans thought back to Frisk and MC. He was so tempted to short-cut back to the mountain campsite to see if he could find the two of them but knew it was hopeless. Even if they could get back there they probably wouldn’t just stay there until he showed up. It’s not like he knew where MC lived either. He was stuck-

Rubbing his palm roughly into his eye socket because of the stress Sans ended up tripping over his own feet. If it wasn’t for his brother's awesome reflexes he’d have done a very poor reenactment of MC’s specialty, losing the fight against gravity. Expressing his need for a break Pap helped guide him to one of the scattered benches. Sinking into the hard metal surface he kept himself pressed close to Papyrus. Sans could feel his exhaustion taking over as he let sleep take over. The last thing he could feel was the slight tremor to Papyrus’s hold and the stray tear that slipped from Sans’ darkened sockets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter trigger warnings** : reference to _Minor_ character death, Violence, Cursing, Monster Racism, Monster cruelty? Inhumane treatment of sentient beings, sensory overload, non-consensual groping/violation
> 
> I can't help but feel bad about the fact that it's only the 3rd chapter and I'm posting basically a recap chapter XDDDD so I'm sorry but also not sorry about this chapter. Most of the purpose for this chapter was for all of the new bits from Sans POV but that would just be a really short chapter so I added the extra reactions from bits you got to see from the last chapter. So again if this isn't your jam, sorry. I'm hoping to have chapter 4 soon, but with the checklist I have written down for the next chapter it's prob gonna be a while 9<9
> 
> I don't know if it was just me but I felt like this chapter was a bit rushed. Which is probably because I was really hoping to just get it done so I can work on chapter 4 XD soooooo at least I'm trying to get you chapter 4 as soon as possible ;D
> 
> So I have updated [Building a World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681535)! I'd highly recommend checking that out when you get a chance. It'll mainly be important for chapter 4 and possibly chapter 5 so feel free to wait if you don't wanna check back in until then XD
> 
> Ps totally check out the Tumblr I made for this fic @monster-riot-connections.tumblr.com


	4. Eat, Sleep, Repeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: If you have triggers always check the end notes just in case-  
> We're starting right back up after chapter 2 ;9

Throughout their meal Frisk’s sobs slowly quieted into hiccups as they continued to eat. Tears dried over time and the mountain of food was eventually picked down to nothing but leftover crumbs and wrappers. 

Once the two of you had your fill you started to gather up the trash when a hoarse voice spoke up, “It’s all my fault that he’s dead…” A frown quickly found its home on your face as you looked sadly at the kid. Shaking your head you managed to rearrange all the trash to fit under one arm so you could place a grounding hand on Frisk’s shoulder. While the whole thing was pretty traumatic you couldn’t help but be confused by the kid’s extreme sorrow. It was just a robot wasn’t it? It even tried to explain that it could be repaired to Frisk. Even if it didn’t make sense to you, you decided to show your support instead of question it.

“You can’t put that on yourself. It was the soldier who pulled the trigger, not you,” you gave Frisk a stern look with your words. Trying to give the kid a bit of hope you forced an unsure grin to your face, “And hey cheer up, that Alphys person should be able to fix him up like new. I don’t know what got damaged but it shouldn’t be too bad with how long he was able to talk afterward.”

It was unsettling to hear the defeated chuckle that came from the teenager's mouth. They looked up with tired red-rimmed eyes and started to explain, “MC, do you remember when the dust started to come out of Mettaton?” Nodding your head you took note to remember the robot’s name. Frisk gathered their hands in their lap as they looked to the floor, “Well when a monster dies the magic that binds their body disappears making them turn to dust.”

Dread started to pool in your stomach making you regret how much you had eaten. Thinking back to it you did think it was weird that dust had been coming out of the robot, and the dust cloud when it fell… The chalky taste on your tongue- 

You felt like you were going to be sick as one hand found its way to your stomach, the other to your mouth. Maybe greasy food really wasn’t the best idea for dinner after all. Now the weight Frisk was holding onto was starting to make sense. You could only imagine what was going through the kid’s head.

Half-heartedly you tossed the trash tucked under your arm into the floor beside the bed. Scooting closer to Frisk you took both of the kid’s small hands with a squeeze. Bowing your head down you rested your forehead upon Frisk’s knuckles doing your best to convey your support. “I’m so sorry for your loss.” You keep your head down as you felt Frisk’s hands start to tremor. Rubbing the pads of your thumbs over their fingers you tried to soothe the sorrow the best you could as you continued, “I know it probably doesn’t mean much coming from somebody you just met, but if there’s anything you need just let me know-”

You heard the sound of Frisk’s hiccups above your head. Allowing Frisk to have their privacy you stayed in the same position as you muttered soft words of condolences. Eventually Frisk ended up mimicking your position as they pressed their forehead to the top of your skull. Muffled cries of 'it was my fault' or 'he was trying to protect me’ tumbled from their lips in between sobs. 

Quietly shushing them you finally let go of their hands opting to pull their crying form into your shoulder as you rubbed small circles into their back. You tried to let the child's words fly over your head knowing they were more cries to the universe than to yourself but one plea hit you with confusion.

"-I didn't leave myself enough time to save him-"

...

Stroking their soft brown hair you stated, “Even if it took the soldier longer to fire at him you still wouldn’t have been able to be faster than a gun, Frisk. You can’t blame yourself for that.” 

Frisk pulled away making you worry it was something you said. They hastily wiped at their tears as they slowly shook their head defeatedly. “You wouldn’t understand- It truly could have been different if I were more careful.” Your hand twitched making you notice they were still half raised from Frisk’s departure. Chewing your lip you dropped your hands into your lap before saying, “Try me. After today it would take a lot for anything to phase me at this point.” Trying to give them a reassuring wink you could see the kid’s hesitance.

Frisk looked at you with conflicted eyes, mouth in a firm line trying not to say something they'll regret. Breaking eye contact they instead inspected the curtains to the window which still showed a sliver of the outside world. Frisk looked like they were going to start talking several times as they opened their mouth to start before chickening out each time. You let them take their time knowing they’d get there eventually. 

The two of you sat in silence as Frisk looked out the window as if the night darkened abyss would calm the conflict warring inside their mind. Interestingly enough it seemed to work as the kid’s tense expression slowly started to melt, their hard searching eyes going soft. “MC, if you had the ability to go back in time and fix a mistake-” Frisk paused as they turned to look at you with determined eyes before they continued, “Would you take the opportunity? Would you fix it?”

The question seemed a little loaded to be hypothetical but you took a second to think it over seriously. You subconsciously started to pull at your lip as you thought. After all, you had been through the last few years there were probably countless things that could have gone better but then who knows if you’d be here at all if things were different. Your brows knitted together as you slowly shook your head, “Though it’s fun to imagine I can’t say I’d change anything at this point.” 

The kid only looked more resigned at your reply. Frisk wrung their hands as they tossed out a final pass at the question, “Not even for a situation like this? You wouldn’t go back to save somebody close to you even if you had the power to change it?” The kid’s words were coated in the desperation of needing to have their wish validated. You hardly registered how unhealthy their fixation was due to the fact Frisk’s question speared you with your own regret and sorrow. 

Biting your cheeks hard enough to feel the metallic tang of blood sour your tongue. You got up from the bed needing to pace as you recollected yourself. Frisk watched you in concern at the suddenness of your action. Raking a hand roughly through your hair you finally came to a stop. Your eyes were hard as they looked down at the ground, "There was only one time that I ever wished so desperately to go back. It was years ago."

"If only I had-" Kneading into your eye sockets with both of your palms you try to collect a solid train of thought before looking straight at the kid. "While you might not believe it, I've been in a horribly similar spot as you are right now. If I hadn't taken my eyes off of them for those five minutes he might still be here. Back then I would have done anything to redo those five minutes. Hell, I'd still give everything I have to get him back, but it's just that. I can't- those kinds of thoughts destroyed me for years and I don't want you to go through what I did," you felt winded after your speech. While you hadn't meant to go off on Frisk like that you were glad. Hopefully, your pain would be able to save them from going down the same path of guilt and self-hatred you had followed for so long. 

The blood rush in your ears made you deaf to the world as you felt your body start to crash back down to normal. Trying to mentally remove yourself from this guilt-filled shadow you looked for grounding things in the present. The first thing you noticed was the bite of your nails in your clenched palms. Second, your sudden bone-deep exhaustion.

You didn't even get to number three as you were brought out of your train of thought at Frisk’s unexpected touch. Frisk had apparently joined you at the foot of the bed, their thumb wiping away a tear you hadn’t known you’d shed. Blinking down owlishly at the kid you could feel a small shakey smile work its way onto your face as you felt warm from their affection. Frisk’s hand lingered for a moment before they pressed themselves into your chest, their arms reaching around you in a hug. 

You swallowed down a choked sob as you exhaled. Absorbing all the physical affection you could you were quick to reciprocate the hug as your internal pain drained away faster than usual. While most of what had happened today was horrible you were glad you were there when the military found Frisk. You didn’t even want to think of the other possible outcomes had you not been there. 

“I- I know this will probably sound crazy but I can do magic kind of like the monsters but different…”

You were surprised by Frisk’s seemingly random confession but you took it in stride amiably stroking their back as you said, “Hm… I probably don’t find it as crazy as you’d think. My own magic was the only thing that got Sans to back off when we were getting lead out earlier.” Frisk pulled back from your hold to look at you with bewildered eyes. The kid looked like they were about to bombard you with questions so you decided to save them the trouble as you continued, “While I do have magic it’s something I don’t really like to use.” Rubbing the back of your neck trying to steer the conversation back towards Frisk. “I can answer any questions you have about it later, but I’m more curious about why you decided to bring up your own ability so randomly.”

It was apparently Frisk’s turn to be sheepish again as they ran a hand through their hair moving the curtain of brown locks over the kid’s face. “Well, when I fell into the underground I found out I had magic and not too long after I figured out my magic allowed me to jump back in time…” You could only look at the kid jaw slightly hanging in mild disbelief. While you knew that all mages magic would develop differently due to multiple factors, but the ability to warp space and time? That was more than you could have ever imagined. Frisk continued on as if they were trying to get all they wanted to say out before they lost their nerve.

“While I’d prefer not to go into it right now the underground wasn’t exactly the safest place for a kid. I kind of- I died.”

Your whole body stiffened at the news, your mind filled with numerous scenarios about what Frisk could have meant by not being safe for a kid. Respecting the kid's wishes you kept yourself from prying as you stayed silent to let them continue at their own pace. 

“When I fell I did it expecting it but I guess me and my soul had different ideas on what we wanted.”

Frisk’s hand clenched at their shirt right above their heart as they continued to speak, “Apparently I have a very determined soul which refused to die from the fall. Now I have the ability to go back to right after the fall whenever I get determined enough to do it. But that’s not all my magic can do.” The sudden pause was a bit confusing but you could only imagine they were trying to find the words to explain their magic which you understood greatly. You nearly chuckled thinking back to when you tried to explain your magic to Jade that was a mess. Luckily you were able to hold your tongue as Frisk finally found the words. 

“Whenever I experience anything that fills me with big amounts of determination to keep on hoping it’s like my magic puts a time stamp on the moment it happened… I don’t know- uh, maybe-”

Pausing again Frisk roughly attacked their hair with both hands in frustration before hitting an epiphany, “Oh! Like in a game! You know how you can make save points in a game. I don’t really have any control over it so maybe it’s more like an autosave if you think about it. So if something happens I can usually get myself back to the save point but I didn’t leave enough time to save Mettaton.” You could see the crestfallen look returning to the kid’s face which was like an arrow to your heart. 

Though you’d like to think you made your stance on the whole do-over idea clear you could understand the want to prevent the death of a loved one. With a spike of your own curiosity, you spoke up, “Well when’s the last time you _saved_?”

“It was just before I took the pictures of the group of you for your article. I was finally feeling hopeful for the first time in a long while, you know before everything went downhill.”

Nodding, you knew the moment Frisk was referencing. You didn’t know why Frisk kept saying there was no time, sure it had felt like mere seconds before they were caught by the soldiers, but you knew there was a good chunk of time- wait. Taking a second to pull yourself out of your immediate thoughts shocked at just how quickly you jumped on board. Biting roughly at your lip you were conflicted. You stood by your beliefs instead of always relying on the ‘what if’s’ and false hopes of being able to _redo_ something is extremely unhealthy you know you’d also take the shot to save _his_ life if you were given the chance.

Letting out a huff from your nose you decided to go all-in without regret as you finally spoke up, “We could possibly have enough time to prevent that friend of yours from getting shot. If we could get Sans to get us out of the tent before the soldiers show up there wouldn’t be a reason for them to shoot your friend.” Frisk looked between being doubtful and hopeful in the same breath. Not wanting to leave the kid hanging you continued, “With everything that happened I doubt it would be hard for Sans to get us out of there. Then we could head back to my place and start brainstorming a way to help the monsters out of this mess.”

The frown stayed prominent on Frisk's lips as they were forced to burst your bubble. “I don’t know if it’ll be that easy… Whenever I've gone back in time... nobody has been able to remember anything that had happened.” A sense of dread was starting to cling to your gut but you wouldn’t let your hope be snuffed out so easily. You were just about to reassure Frisk that it’s still doable when they cut you off, “If I go back you won’t remember this either, how exactly am I supposed to get you to give up on the interview. How am I supposed to convince you to take me home with you, me a random kid who you would have only just met. Why would you want me even though my family didn’t!” You couldn’t help but take a step back as Frisk’s voice continuously grew in volume as they finally let out _all_ of their frustration.

"Frisk I-"

You were at a loss on what to say, this wasn't exactly something you could think lightly on. After a brief moment you knew the one thing you couldn't do was baby them so you said, "If it's true that I will forget everything I have no idea how I'll act. There are only a few things that I know won't change about myself. First, I’m always going to try my best to help others with my articles. Second, my article is never going to get in the way of helping somebody who’s really in trouble.” 

These were the exact kind of problems that made you dislike the idea of time travel. The possibility of changing things could make things better, or if you’re unlucky much, much worse. But all of that was beside the point. But all you could really do right now would be to prep Frisk to get the best outcome they could. “If all else fails, just bring up the fact that I can use magic.” Though it’d probably make you extremely defensive if you were to be honest with yourself. Looking away at one of the lodge’s generic paintings you rubbed the back of your neck as you explained, “Before all of _this_ ,” flopping your hands around referring to the mess the two of you were trying to fix, “Only one person should know about my magic and that would be my best friend, Jade. So bringing it up without me telling you should get me to listen to just about anything.”

Hoping that was enough reassurance you looked back to Frisk. The newfound look of determination had a small smile tug at your lips lazily. The mention of your magic made you think of your own experience which raised a question, “Frisk, did you ever test out any other methods of reloading to see if you could ever get others to remember after a reload?” Obviously not expecting the sudden question Frisk floundered a second before they replied.

“N-no. There was never really a reason to experiment before. This is also the first time fully needing to explain it to somebody. It didn’t make sense to talk about it before since nobody would remember anyway…”

Nodding slowly that made sense. You never really experimented much with your own magic though for completely different reasons. But just because you didn’t play around with it didn’t mean you weren’t willing to try to make things easier. Getting closer you placed both of your hands on Frisk’s shoulders as you said, “We can try something new with this reload then, right! Who knows, maybe my magic can help prevent me from forgetting. Hell, maybe just the fact that I’m human could be the difference you need. I know we’ll only get one chance but if I forget we already have a game plan so no harm no foul.” 

Continuing with your enthusiasm you add on, "How about we get some sleep. I know it won't matter after you reload but you'll no doubt be mentally exhausted if you don't. We can do the experiment tomorrow morning." 

Frisk looked from you to your hand on their shoulder and lastly to the bed before returning to your gaze. You could see how tired and worn out from the day they were as they slowly started to nod. Giving one last squeeze to their shoulder you backed up looking over to your overnight bag, you probably had something in there they could sleep in. While you were already distracted by the next thought you were dragged back to reality when Frisk cleared their throat. They looked a little awkward as they pulled at their shirt collar with fidgety fingers.

“Mind if I use the shower before bed? While the underground was equipped with showers and stuff the campgrounds were not. It’d really be nice to go to bed not feeling super gross for once.”

You just stared at the poor child feeling like an idiot, of course they’d want to take a shower. “Yes, of course. Uh, I have a bag of toiletries in the bathroom already. Feel free to use anything if you need it.” Words tumbled from your mouth as you flailed your arm as in the direction of the bathroom as if they’d have a hard time finding it without your expert show of directions. You finally let your arms drop after Frisk gave you a small dip of their head in thanks before scurrying over to the bathroom. 

* * *

Once you heard the bathroom door shut you allowed yourself to flop back onto the bed boneless after such a tense talk with Frisk. The full weight of what you and the kid were going to try for in the morning still hasn’t hit you yet. Just the day before the idea of time travel was laughable, and according to Frisk it’s still laughable to basically anyone other than them so at least your world hadn’t been completely turned on its head. Your lids drifted shut as you draped an arm over your eyes as exhaustion finally sunk into you.

You had to keep in mind that things would be much better if you went back. The robot wouldn’t get killed, you could warn the monsters- warn Sans of what the military had planned. The two of you could figure out a way to get back in contact with the skeleton after they’re taken away. There weren’t any downs to fixing things…

Biting your cheek you forced yourself upright again needing a better distraction from the whole screwy time magic shtick. Popping up off the mattress you decided now would be a great time to rummage through your bag for a change of clothing for the kid. Blushing as you looked the small selection you had to offer you settled on your biggest shirt and a clean pair of boxer briefs. You cursed yourself for not bringing any shorts with you. It had been pretty cold now that fall was truly starting to settle in so you didn’t think they'd be needed. That and the fact you normally only slept in your underwear which you would not be doing tonight. 

Throwing the change of clothes at your bed in frustration you scrubbed your hands through your hair at the predicament you left yourself in. You were already in two-day-old clothes you’d just have to survive a second night in jeans. Relaxing your shoulders while heaving out a calming sigh you go and grab the now rumpled clothes. Chewing on the inside of your cheek you refold the clothes before walking over to the bathroom door knocking a few times before speaking loud enough to be heard over the spray of the shower, “Hey, Frisk. I got you a change of clothes it’s not much but at least they’re clean.”

...

Your eyebrows screw up in confusion when you were met with silence. Knocking again a little harder this time you talked even louder, “Frisk? Are you ok in there?” When no response could be heard over the shower again worry started to clog your throat. Reaching down to give the doorknob a shot it was locked, of course. You gave knocking a third shot rapping the door much harder this time you tried one last time, “Hey, you gotta give me something to work with here kid. The walls are as thin as paper here I know you hear me. Even a shout to let me know you’re fine is enough or I’m coming in-”

Pressing your ear to the door to make sure it wasn’t just you not hearing the kid because of the shower you were still met with nothing. Gritting your teeth you pulled back from the door looking at the handle intensely. The knot of worry made it hard to swallow as your brain bombarded you with all the reasons Frisk wasn’t responding, the biggest being the possibility they could have fallen asleep in the shower.

Taking a few steps back from the door you gave it a once over. Sure you had said you’d go in if they didn’t reply but just how were you going to do that with the door locked. Obviously you could try to kick the door down but like you said the walls might as well be made of paper. You had no doubt if you tried somebody would hear and call the head desk on you. The other option would be to try and slip the lock by picking it or jimmy the door open which you had no idea on how to do…

Staring at the blank surface of the door you weighed your options. If you really thought about it you were in the middle of nowhere, most of the rooms around you had to be empty since it wasn’t exactly mountain climbing season. Plus if Frisk was going to reload in the morning it wouldn’t matter if you busted the door since it wouldn’t have happened. Taking a few deep breaths you shook out your hands as you bounced on the balls of your feet trying to hype yourself up. You had only ever seen people bust through doors in movies before but it couldn’t be too hard- right?

Steadying yourself you go to kick the door, only idiots try to ram a door with their shoulder. You were in mid-kick when things visually felt off, you couldn’t recall ever seeing a person aim for the center of the door before… Shit-

The moment your foot made contact with the door there was a loud crack and instant regret as your foot went through the shitty cardboard door of this cheap lodge. An involuntary whine was forced from your lungs as pain lanced through your lower body. You were knee-deep into the door hanging there from the bend in your leg as the other was still planted way too far behind you as your inner thighs were so happy to inform you by screaming at you like you just did a cheer split. 

It took you a second to finally get ahold of yourself. Your hands wildly grazed the surface of the door to find some sort of purchase to take some of the dead weight off your legs. At this point a consistent stream of profanities were ghosting your lips but you couldn’t even hear your own voice as anxiety and adrenaline thrummed at your eardrums. Finally grabbing onto the doorknob and the rough edge of the hold you were able to pull yourself more flush against the door as you dragged your back leg closer. There was still a deep throbbing running all along your thighs but it was much better than before. 

Huffing out a sigh of relief you tried to slowly draw your leg out of the hole. As if you weren’t allowed to have a break for the day the knee supporting you buckled making you very acquainted with the ground for the fourth time this weekend. Your foot was still caught in the hole and there was a bunch of new holes across the top of your jeans but at least you were mostly free. With a jerk of your leg you set your foot free allowing it to join you on the floor. While you allowed yourself to just absorb all that bull fuckery you almost forgot why you had tried to break down the door in the first place.

Getting to your feet as quickly as possible you experienced many sharp jolts of pain on your way up, note to self look up how to _properly_ break down a door for the future. Reaching a hand through the hole you slapped around blindly until you brushed the edge of the doorknob. Unlocking the door you finally made your way into the bathroom not even thinking about the fact that if Frisk really did just fall asleep in the tub you’d probably be walking in on them naked. Everything looked fairly normal from how you left the bathroom before other than the fact that a few of your things were now outside of your bag. Looking over to the shower curtain you started to feel a little stupid for doing all of this.

Edging yourself towards the tub you went to knock on the wall right next to the tub but then it hit you Frisk didn’t make a single sound at any of the noise you had made from losing a fight with a door. Steeling yourself you took more purposeful steps as you close the distance between you and the curtain pulling it back. You had your head turned to the side trying to leave the kid a bit of dignity. Peering into the tub through the corner of your eye ice-filled your veins at the scene.

Frisk was laying in the tub fully clothed. The tub was plugged and using the overflow to the fullest extent as the shower kept adding more to the water level. All of that would have been fine, normal even give or take a few things. The thing that had your throat in your stomach was the red water the kid was bathing in. 

The adrenaline from earlier was nothing compared to the fire filling your senses now. Dropping to your knees at the edge of the tub you pulled the now far too fragile child out of the bath. Trying to work through your panic you had to constantly blink away the black edge trying to consume your vision. The kid was freezing in your arms yet they didn’t even appear to be shaking. Pressing your ear to their chest you stopped breathing for a moment trying your hardest to listen for a pulse, but the shower pounded like a jackhammer in your eardrums. A growl ripped from your throat as you reached over and turn off the shower while still carefully cradling Frisk in your arms.

Now with that out of the way you pressed your ear to their chest a second time holding your breath while praying with every fiber in your being to hear a heartbeat- and you do. The poor thing is pumping like mad but it’s so weak you can hardly hear it. Gasping a relieved sob you now turn your attention to the deep cuts scoring the now almost white skin of this small kid. Yanking a white towel from the drying rack you quickly wrap it as tightly as you can around the first wrist.

It takes you a second to find a second towel as the world starts to distort as a mixture of blurriness and black spots mar your vision. Blinking in confusion you figure out your crying, you didn’t have time for this. Swiping your hands across your eyes to clear your vision quicker you grabbed for the second towel and start to wrap it just as tight as the other one, if not more. As your body starts to acclimate to this consistent state of panic the sounds of the world around you start to come into focus. 

The taunting drips of water from the shower is like a ticking metronome drilling it’s way into your head reminding you how much time you wasted. What’s worse is the reverberating cries that scratch at your brain like a chalkboard. You didn’t even recognize that you were the one making those sobs at first. 

After you finished wrapping up the wounds to the best of your ability you were very careful as you tried to get up with Frisk cradled gently in your arms. You carefully quick walked over to the bed trying to swaddle the kid up as best you could. While you were bundling them with blankets your mind was drowning in panicked thoughts asking yourself why they would do this. The two of you were supposed to go back and make things right, just how were they supposed to do anything like this. How were you supposed to fix anything if Frisk- No, that wasn’t going to happen- you weren’t going to let it happen this time. 

Pressing your forehead against Frisk’s damp bangs you swore to yourself you weren’t going to let this happen again-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter trigger warnings:** Mention of minor character death, Major character death, panic attacks, flashbacks, dissociation, blood, self-harm, mentioned/attempted suicide, reference to former child neglect? (I'm blanking on any others, please, please, please let me know if I missed any in the comments)
> 
> Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took so much longer than I was planning, with the holidays and a bunch of other gross life stuff it took a lot longer than planned. 
> 
> Sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger, that's another reason why I took a bit longer posting this chapter. I wanted to get quite a bit into chapter 5 before posting so the wait won't be as long. I like to create a little bit of suffering but I'm not cruel. 
> 
> I'd like to thank [bwandrz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwandrz/pseuds/bwandrz) for pushing me to finish, she's my bestest friend even if she's not a great bully <3 If you're hungering for something to read after this please do go check out her fic over here @[Despacito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463610) she literally just posted a new chapter the other day!!! Go get on that <3
> 
> I haven't been posting much on it yet but I still have a Tumblr for this as well. I just got sims 4 so I'm gonna try and build a replica of the layout for Readers apartment on there soon so please check it out over here @[monster-riot-connections](https://monster-riot-connections.tumblr.com)


	5. Be kind, Rewind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: If you have triggers always check the end notes just in case-

Everything felt wrong, very wrong. You were just leaning over on the bed with Frisk nestled in their blanket burrito in your arms. The weightlessness of your trembling fingers filled you with fear and confusion. Hesitantly opening your bleary eyes you were back inside the tent looking down at your camera being cradled in the small tan hands of the kid you just fished near dead out of a bathtub.

Blinking again as your brain lagged behind as to just what was happening the whole scene around you changed for the worse. For a second the hands before you were pale yet again the once white towels stained a bright crimson as Frisk continued to bleed out. Your breath hitched as you continued to screw your eyes shut tighter willing the horrific scene away only to open them again to the all too familiar grey- 

Your eyes felt hazy as they refocused on the deathly white hands that were starting to prune from the water that still clung to their skin. Heart stuttering you jerked your hands to your chest as you stumbled backward. Tripping on your own feet as your body refused to comply with your ‘need’ to flee. You felt the floor fall from beneath you as you smacked against the cold hard ground winding you. 

You felt like you were drowning as you gasped for breath while your lungs burned through your remaining oxygen. The sounds around you were garbled by the sound of rushing water in your ears. Your drenched clothes clung to your clammy form making you claw at your collar to alleviate your airways. 

Suddenly you were grabbed making you snap your eyes open- wait, you didn’t even remember closing them again. Glancing over to the arm you were being held by you froze at the skeletal form that had you in its grasp. Your mouth opened to let out a startled yell but nothing came out, instead, you were able to finally take in a gasp of sweet air that your body so desperately needed. Your trembling only got worse the longer you stared at the stark white bones of your nightmares. Slowly letting your gaze track up its form you weren’t met with the usual conclusion of your night terrors, in its place the concerned face of your newest friend looked down at you.

Taking deeper breaths the tension which was coiled tightly in your chest slipped away at the sight. You could feel the cold beads of sweat running down the nape of your neck as you finally settled back into this reality. Frisk had done it, they had really brought you back in time. But while your dread was ebbing away a fire was quickly taking its place. Just what exactly did the kid have to do to reload? Even though you wanted nothing more than to go straight to ask Frisk that very question you were distracted by Sans waving his phalanges in front of your face trying to get your attention. It was only then that you realized that he was trying to talk to you as well. In fact, all of them were, while you got lost in your thoughts it seemed like everyone had formed a circle around you making you feel suffocated. 

"Hey, you ok kid? You in there?"

Taking just one more second to absorb this alternate moment in time you knead your eyes with your fingers. Bobbing your head you replied as smoothly as your shaky voice could go, "Yeah, I'm good. Frisk just- Frisk just looked like my brother for a second…"

Sans' worried look turned skeptical as a singular brow bone arched in question, "And does the sight of your brother usually result in you tripping over yourself and hypoventilating?"

Your lip twitched before you slapped a well-practiced smile on your face. Letting out a deep breath through your nose you let your hands continue their way up till your fingers were combing soothingly through your slightly sweat clumped hair. Looking at the skeleton straight in the eye lights you confidently exclaimed, "Yep," before shimmying yourself far enough back so you could get up without cracking skulls with anyone.

Patting the dirt off your clothes you were just glad your legs weren't giving out. They currently felt like a souffle on the edge of collapsing. It looked like the stars were finally giving you a break after all the shit life normally dealt you as your knees held true. Finally settled you turned your attention to the audience you had accidentally drawn, "Really I'm fine, just a little shaken."

Letting your eyes wander over everyone's faces you could see nobody really bought your reassurances but that's all they were going to get out of you for the moment. Unsurprisingly Undyne and Sans were the most suspicious while Toriel was the one who looked the most concerned. You let your eyes linger on Frisk before you continued, "I'm so sorry to ask this but would you mind if we do the interview another time. I don't think I'd be able to focus after that."

Quickly redirecting your gaze towards Toriel to avoid being rude as you addressed her you caught Frisk's eyes widening from the corner of your vision at your statement. 

“Of course, my child, anytime,” said the goat woman who nodded without a second thought. You felt bad for the fib but at least it wasn’t all a lie. Even if you weren’t super shaken from your episode it’s not like you all would have enough time to have that interview in the first place. Ignoring Frisk for the moment being extra cautious to not trigger another attack you turned to Sans whose form made your skin crawl from the resurfaced image of your night terrors. 

“Would you mind taking me back through your shortcut to the edge of the camp?"

The skeleton stared at you for a moment before flicking his gaze in Frisk’s direction, his eye lights meer pinpricks. Slowly bobbing his head he lazily looked back at you pulling his hands from his pockets, “Due to the fact that’s the only safe way to leave I guess I can throw you a bone.” Even though the puns had flowed seamlessly before the tense atmosphere killed any mood for joking as the tent stayed silent minus the dry forced cough like laughs that came from Toriel and the funny bone’s himself. You weren’t even going to try to touch on that note as you instead rubbed awkwardly at the back of your neck. 

Luckily you didn’t even need to say anything as Frisk suddenly interjected, “Hey, mind if I,” the kid didn’t even get to finish their sentence as a commotion started to pick up outside of the tent. Your blood ran cold as you started to curse yourself internally for wasting so much time being stupid. Gritting your teeth you looked quickly at the monsters of the group. 

“We need to get out of here like now.”

The voices on the other side of the tent were starting to make the rest of the occupants of the tent go rigid and luckily this time you knew why. Not wasting a second you snagged Frisk’s wrist while shaking at Toriel’s arm which apparently wasn’t the smartest idea as you were shoved back by Undyne. Her upper lip was lifted in a snarl but you cut her off with a roll of your eyes knowing that time wasn’t in your favor, “Frisk isn’t supposed to be here right, I was just going to suggest Sans bring them with us till the coast is clear of whatever is going on outside.”

The kid was quick to pitch in their efforts as they quickly went to your side grabbing your hand before chiming in, “Don’t worry guys I’ll be fine. All three of you know who those voices belong to and we can’t risk getting caught like this.” While Undyne and Toreil both looked torn it looked as though Sans was on the same page as he was suddenly behind both you and Frisk grabbing onto the two of your waists. 

“i’ll keep an eyesocket on them tori-”

And without a moment to prepare yourself for the shortcut the three of you clipped out of the tent.

* * *

The trees that suddenly cut into your vision made you flinch back making you lean your full weight into your boney companion. The grip on your waist tightened to keep you upright resulting in hard unyielding bones digging painfully into your ribs. Luckily the discomfort was great at curbing nausea that started to curl in your stomach. With a grunt you were able to sturdy your feet again so you could take your weight off Sans’ hold. You went to take a step out of the skeleton’s grasp but didn’t make it far as the arm around your waist stayed firm. 

Looking up and over annoyed you shrunk back as you were met with the eerie black sockets that were staring right back at you. You could feel your lip snarl as you growled, “What the fuck Sans?”

“watch your language there’s a child,” bit back Sans.

“The child can hear you,” quipped Frisk on the other side of Sans.

Pulling against the skeleton’s hold again you were still met with resistance which only got you more peeved off. “What’s your problem, Sans?” You couldn’t help your somewhat hostile voice as nerves started to prickle at your skin at the feeling of being trapped. Even as you pushed against the side of his ribcage he refused to budge.

“oh, here’s my problem. which one of you would like to tell me what’s going on,” the timbre of Sans voice sent shivers down your spine. Trying to figure out what Sans meant must have been taking too long as the skeleton started to claw his pointed phalanges into your stomach making you wince. 

Annoyed beyond belief you tried to pry at his hand as you snapped, “You’re going to have to use your words ya douche nozzle if you want us to explain anything to you.” Out of spite you started to kick at his shins. The feeling of true powerlessness this steadfast skeleton was starting to install in you weighed heavily on your chest. You glared right back into Sans’ pitch-black eyes as you tried to will away the lump in your throat. At this point, you didn’t give a damn about what he was questioning the two of you for, he was out of line and you weren’t just gonna sit down and take it. 

“what i’m askin’ ya is which one of ya fucked with the timeline?” 

It was like a stab of ice to your heart the cold seeping into your veins. Well, that definitely wasn’t what you were expecting. Your eyes dropped, dazed. Honestly you only knew a fraction more than Sans did, hell wasn’t he supposed to not remember any of it? It looked as if your list of questions for the kid was just continuing to grow as the child in question spoke up.

“That was my doing-”

The eerie gaze of the skeleton turned from you to the captive held in his other arm. From this angle you caught a peek of the inside of his mouth from behind his skull which sent unnerving shivers along your neck and teeth. The sensation made your mouth hung open in an aborted gag as you could feel your bones more obtrusively than before. Shaking that off you decided you were done with Sans’ shit. Due to the fact he was distracted it was a cakewalk to jab your hand under the hem of his shirt and jacket to roughly grab at his knobby spinal cord. 

Pain throbbed along your flank as the arm holding you hostage jerked. Finally out of his death grip you moved quickly through the ache which clung to your ribs. Dancing out of his arm's reach you finally turn around to see the bright blue-faced skeleton. Sweat seemed to be beading down his skull and he must have been panting by the way his ribs were shuttering. His eye lights were back and they were glaring daggers at you. 

You held your head high as you haughtily rose a brow. He continued to touch you when you didn’t want him to anymore so you felt quite justified in your payback even if it was a different level of ‘intimacy’. 

Your eyes traced down his side looking for Frisk but like you the kid also seemed to have escaped the skeleton's hold. Just before you had a second to look around you for the slippery child you felt a hand grab at the hem of your shirt. Suppressing your shudder you rest a hand on the kid's hair giving it a good ruffle before settling.

"Now that we can talk like civilized adults-" you gave Sans a hard glare to emphasize your words. Patting the head of the child at your side you let your hand fall to their shoulder giving it a squeeze. "You've got some explaining to do kiddo."

Frisk's shoulder went tense under your touch at your words, but you tried to soothe them by rubbing your thumb in circular motions. As the silence stretched on you decided to bring up the point you were most curious to know the answer to, "How about you start by explaining to me how Sans remembers when you told me everyone always forgets?"

Though your prompt was meant for Frisk apparently Sans decided that was an open invitation for his own questioning, "and just how is it that you remember anything if that's the case  _ human _ ? " The skeleton matched your unwavering gaze. He was probably trying to get a rise out of you by refusing to use your name but you were already lost your mind before his jab. 

The weight of Frisk ghosted over your arms like a phantom. Your fingers chilled and trembled from the temperature of the child's pale skin. You didn't even notice your hand reflectively gripping harder until Frisk's cry of discomfort broke through the fog of your brain. You withdrew your hand instantly as though the contact would burn. Swallowing the heavy lump that had started to form in your throat you slowed your breathing trying to regain control of yourself.

Even if you didn't want to break eye contact with the unpredictable skeleton you let it shift to Frisk. With the teams of the whole event at the forefront of your mind you weren't surprised to see the kid flinch back from the snarl that came to your lips. "I have an idea why. What the fuck were you thinking, kid?"

You didn't even give Frisk a chance to talk as you proceeded to berate them, "Oh, I forgot, you 'weren't' thinking. We were supposed to figure out how to reload 'together'." Your anger continued to peek, your voice escalating with every word. The child's lack of excuses only continued to piss you off. Invading the kid's personal space you hiked them up by the front of their shirt.

There was a muffled curse that came from behind you before there was a strong grip on your shoulder that you pointedly ignored as you carried on. "How dare you make me find you like that!"

The skeletons grip slacked for just a second-

Your blood was rushed to your face to match your intense emotions. Your eyes burned and ached as they grew misty. The fear in Frisk's wide eyes made you want to bend but you stood strong and were determined to get your point across, "I was so scared-"

You watched as the fear melted from their warm brown eyes, tears quickly taking its place. While you must have been the picture of rage you knew the tears that were making their way down your face told a different story. Suddenly all your anger drained out of you leaving only the emptiness left in your chest making you want to crumble. Your hands let go of their death grip on Frisk's shirt as your shoulders sagged. 

Sans' own ire must have been satiated as he took his hand back. That seemed to have been the last of what your body could handle as your knees gave out slamming themselves right down into the cold forest floor. As if on instinct Frisk wrapped their arms around you in a tight hug whispering soft apologies into your hair.

You felt numb-

The three of you just let this small moment of reprieve exist even if just for a second. 

But alas none of you really had the time to wallow. This time without prompting Frisk spoke up, "Mettaton died…"

As Frisk's statement was met with silence from the skeleton they decided to continue as they started to pet the back of your hair soothing you further as their words barely registered in your muddled brain. 

"We got caught in the tent and we were taken away. Mettaton tried to stop them and got killed. We got kicked out of the camp, and all of you got moved away from the mountain. I just wanted to stop it all from happening-"

You could feel the kid's form shake with sobs at this point. Feeling like you'd already taken too much time to pull yourself back together you shifted yourself out of Frisk's grasp to sit on your ass facing Sans so you could chime in. "The military should be rounding all the monsters up right now. You need to get back and warn them to keep anything about their magic as vague as possible. They're relocating you so they can find out a counter to all of your magic so they can safely eliminate the rest of the monsters that are still underground."

Sans' eye lights vanished again but before he could do anything you made one last plea, "Stall them. I'll take care of Frisk and we'll find a way to get you all out the best we can. If you guys retaliate then you'll never be accepted up here on the surface. While it might not seem like it not all of humanity is bad. Let me prove it to you." You held eye contact with the skeletons pitch-black sockets hoping he'd give you a chance. 

Your perseverance was rewarded as the smallest of eye lights returned to his face as he bobbed his head in a small nod, "i'll see what i can do. don't make me regret trusting you."

A tired smile rigged at your lips as you continued to reassure him, "Of course." A thought hit you as Sans started to raise a hand to wave the two of you off.

"Wait!"

You scrambled back onto your knees as you started to pat yourself down. You couldn't help as a successful cry made its way out as you found your cell phone. Fumbling with it for a second you disabled the screen lock before presenting it to the skeleton, "Call Jade when you get a chance and we'll be able to work out a way to meet back up. Assuming you can take one of your terrifying short cuts out of the place they're relocating you all too."

Sans seemed to eye your cell phone warily before taking it. His ever-present smile seemed to soften for just a moment, the genuine happiness only lasting a second before the mask was back up. He quickly pocketed the phone before putting his hand up in farewell, "well hopefully you'll be hearing from me soon."

And with that, he was gone. You weren't fully sure that you'd ever get used to that but it is what it is. You turned to look up at Frisk, now all you had to do was get the two of you home.

* * *

The two of you stayed there in silence letting everything sink in. 

Not wanting to waste any more time you finally decided to peel yourself off the floor pathetically. Wouldn't you know it, of course, your encounter with the dirt showed all over your pants. With an obnoxious huff you got to work on patting yourself down. It started out easy of course, getting your shins was no trouble. You're butt, splintery but a breeze. Then you were left with the back of your legs, your face scrunched in regret at the stupidity of your prior actions. 

You had no doubt you looked ridiculous shifting into all sorts of odd poses to get to the dirt that clung to your jeans. Annoyed you were about to call it good when you heard muffled giggling behind you. Freezing in place with one thigh hiked up you slowly turn to look at your forgotten audience. Frisk seemed to be enjoying the scene you were making so of course you decided to 'nonchalantly' lower your leg and run your two hands through your hair, smooth… well it would have been smooth if you hadn't forgotten your hands were covered in dirt essentially sprinkling the shit all over your face and hair. 

All fucks must be gone as now Frisk was openly laughing at your ass. You could feel an indignant blush start to warm your cheeks at the attention. Luckily the kid seemed to have a heart as they tried to talk through their chortles of laughter, "Need a hand?" Though you wanted to be a stubborn ass about it you decided to simply chew on your lip haughtily as you nodded in defeat. So with the additional help to get the back of your legs the two of you turned a five-minute affair into a quick pat-down so you could be on your way. 

After Frisk gave you a thumbs up you returned with a curt nod making eye contact for a silent pact to never speak of this again. The kid, being the little shit they were, gave you a wink with a cheeky grin before walking to where you stashed the bike. Your eyes narrowed at their shrinking form with a sinking feeling that this was totally going to be brought up again…

Letting out one last huff and a small kick to the cursed forest floor you finally started to make your way over to your bike. Once you got there you could tell 'somebody' was trying to get back into your good graces as the kid was leaned up against your bike, trying and failing to do cool tricks with the helmet before catching it and looking at you. Continuing the charade Frisk pointedly winked at you with a flirty head tilt before drawling in the worst Texan accent you had ever heard, "Hey~ you come here often?"

You couldn't hide your snort as you continued to shorten the distance. You shoved your hand into their face playfully as you continued to snicker, "Oh, shut up." Snatching the helmet from their hands you put it snugly on Frisk's head wickedly hoping they get horrible helmet hair for being a brat before wheeling the bike out of the brush.

Taking one last look up the road you get yourself settled for the ride back to town. Throwing a thumbs up at Frisk once you're set the kid hopped on right behind you. Looking over your shoulder you give one last heads up, "I just have one-stop I need to make then we'll be heading home." Before Frisk could even speak a word the two of you were off to the lodge.

Pulling in as close to your room as possible you shimmy off with a quick, "Stay put," before you rushed yourself inside to collect the little bit of your stuff. Leaving your room key on the desk you jog back to Frisk with your bag. 

Once the two of you were all ready to rock and roll again Frisk piped up, "Where do you live anyways?" 

Your brows quirked at the question forgetting you never really told them, "Oh, I live up in Seattle. So you better get comfortable because this is gonna be a long two-hour drive." With that, you peeled out of the parking lot and started your journey home. Two thoughts tickled your mind as you drove. Thought one: buy a second helmet. Thought two: this was definitely going to be hard to explain to your roommate-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter trigger warnings:** Mention of minor character death, reference to Major character death, panic attacks, flashbacks, dissociation, blood, self-harm, mentioned/attempted suicide, reference to former child neglect? (I'm blanking on any others, please, please, please let me know if I missed any in the comments)
> 
> SOOOOOO it looks like I lied and it took a lot longer than I had planned- *I heavily blame Sans for not cooperating*
> 
> BUTTTTTT
> 
> I finally got to meet the amazing and beautiful [bwandrz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwandrz/pseuds/bwandrz) in person! Luckily she was able to come and meet me before the coronavirus got to bad. We also got to go on the official tour of the Seattle underground. I can't promise it'll be 100% accurate because I need to change it up a little bit to fit the story but it's going to be as close to reality as possible <3, After all this is over I highly recommend anyone in the area to check the tour out yourselves!
> 
> For real this time though I already have a bunch of parts for chapter 6 prewritten so it should be out in a week or two. I'm way to pumped for this chapter to sit around. *nervously glances at animal crossing*
> 
> Real quickly I'd also like to make a mention on how I'm planning to run the story. This series is gonna be done over a span of Acts. Basically big blocks of objectives, sometimes including a big-time skip between or just a shift in story focus. There is currently only one more chapter planned in Act 1 after that I'm going to take a break- *not like I haven't already* during this break I'm planning to do little filler chapters which will include different point of views for certain events along with small bits I'd love to add to the main story but just don't fit in with the flow I have planned over here. All of those will either be posted together in a side chapter compilation post, or I could do it all separately. Please let me know which you all would prefer <3
> 
> This story does have a tumblr, though I haven't had much reason to post on it yet. I do plan to be more active if people start to interact with it more and you can find it over here @[monster-riot-connections](https://monster-riot-connections.tumblr.com). I've been thinking of following the fun of some of the other writers I've seen with story-based tumblrs. That being if any of you'd like to send in asks to story-specific characters I'll let them answer their own questions so feel free to check it out.


	6. Neither Lucky, Nor Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: If you have triggers always check the end notes just in case-
> 
> Edit: I've decided to try a new tactic for naming our reader. I'm going to use MC(Main Character) instead of Y/N. I don't know about you guys but I use a reader app to make it so I can listen to fanfiction and it's easier for me to replace single words instead of Y/N. I was torn between MC and Protag, if you guys think Protag would sound better lemme know. Feel free to just replace it with your name if you'd like <3

Opening the door to your apartment was supposed to lift the weight off your shoulders at finally being home, but the sight that greeted you and Frisk reminded you that actions(or the lack of action) did in fact have consequences. 

Right in front of you was your roommate Jade in full relax mode clad in boxers, mix match socks, and his pride binder. He was comfortably sat atop your kitchen counter with a spoon of Lucky Charms frozen midway to his open mouth. Jade’s once lazy gaze slowly sharpened flashing from one emotion to the next. His happy surprise was quickly replaced by confusion, then horror as Jade seemed to process your guest. 

With a loud clang, the spoon was dropped without care into the bowl of cereal that Jade nearly threw into the sink while scrambling off the counter with the grace of a newborn fawn. Jade’s socks proved to be bad luck for his hasty getaway making him slip on the slick linoleum. You couldn’t hold back your wince at the sound of flesh slapping the floor. After such a stressful day it wasn’t too surprising that Frisk couldn't hold in their laughter as tears spring from their eyes in mirth. As usual Jade seemed to abandon all sense of dignity as he proceeded to crawl out of the room instead of getting up like most respective adults would. 

Once Jade was finally out of sight you heaved a heavy sigh before inviting Frisk into your humble abode. You had only managed to close the door when you could hear a crash from Jade’s room. Shaking your head you were determined to just ignore the eccentricities of your roommate. Pointedly ignoring the second-hand embarrassment that was starting to heat the tips of your ears, you stretched an arm towards the couch inviting Frisk to make themselves comfortable. While you wouldn’t call your shared apartment a pigsty it also wasn’t magazine-worthy. 

You were quickly absorbed in tidying up when Jade’s door slammed open revealing a now much more put together version of your roommate. Clearing his throat Jade walked over to the extremely tattered recliner sitting in it with as much grace as he could sinking into its quicksand-like cushions. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes as he proceeded to cross his legs as if in a business meeting. Jade continued by placing his hands neatly folded on his poised knee before speaking, “So, while this is cute and all are you going to explain how a trip to interview the monsters resulted with you coming back with a kid?...” Your smirk turned into a grimace at how bluntly the question was thrown at you, but it looked like Jade wasn’t done with you as his voice quickly escalated. “AND WHY DIDNT THINK TO GIVE ME ANY WARNING??” 

Avoiding his burning umber eyes you decided to marvel instead at your water-stained ceiling. Hmmm, was it just you or were there more rings than there were before you left. You flinched as Jade decided to shout your name in retaliation to your blatant ploy to ignore the elephant in the room. Yep, he was totally going to kill you for this.

* * *

After catching Jade up on everything he had missed the three of you ended up sitting in unsettling quiet as you allowed him to take it all in. It was weird to see such a serious pinched expression on your usually happy go lucky friend. His brows were knit and his jaw was tight hunched forward pressing his steepled fingers under his nose in deep thought.

A cold sweat starting to collect on the back of your neck knowing that you hadn't even told him everything yet. You had to be aware of the younger member of your audience the whole exchange. Later tonight you'd have to fill Jade in on your _episodes_ because of all that happened.

Looking away from Jade you turned your gaze to Frisk who looked just as pensive. While you were sharing your story they would give you worried glances at certain points of the recounting, most likely uncomfortable at just how unfiltered you were with your roommate. You had tried to warn the kid here and there on the way home that you guys didn't really keep things from one another but it looks like they didn't fully let your warnings sink in. 

Though you felt a little bad for airing Frisk's dirty laundry like that you knew that one way or another Jade was probably going to have to deal with some of the aftermath of all that happened to you this weekend, and it was only fair to keep him in the loop. You both had learned a long time ago that bottling things up only led to preventable problems that neither of you had time for. 

The sound of a wet snort brought you out of your thoughts as well as those around you. All eyes were quickly turned towards the bedrooms where a lump of a blanket seemed to make its way out of Jade's room. You and Jade were doing your best to contain your giggles as Frisk spoke up in question, "What in the hell?" Just like that you and your roommate lost your collective shit with laughter at Frisk's befuddlement. The excitement around the room prompted another snort from the blanket making the two of you get even louder.

Trying to wipe away tears Jade started to pat his shins as he beckoned, "Quasi, what are you doing you silly boy." The blanket stayed motionless to Jade's efforts so you thought you'd give it a shot.

"Hey, Pug!"

Just like that the snorting doubled as nails skittered along the wood floors as Quasimodo ran towards you excitedly. Blind and stupid the excited mound of fabric ran straight into the coffee table between you with a hard thunk. 

Now obviously catching on to what was happening Frisk peeled with laughter. Jade however was less enthusiastic as he gave you an incriminating look, "I told you to stop calling him that. He hardly ever responds to his own name anymore!" Of course you responded in the most mature way you knew how by avoiding his gaze and chewing on your tongue hoping to keep a smirk off your lips.

While the three of you were distracted, Quasimodo continued his efforts to wedge himself under the coffee table unsuccessfully. Instead, all the dog was managing to do was brain itself on the heavy piece of furniture several times in its blind stupor. Grumbling Jade got up to help the poor thing out by finally revealing the googly-eyed ball of sunshine. Finally able to see again it looked up lovingly at his owner with a slobbering tongue lawling out of its short maw. It would have been a really cute moment if there wasn't blanket fuzz on the pug's bug-like eye squicking you out. 

One exaggerated dry heaving later you groan, "Jade it looks like the Fate sisters dropped their eye again, clean it up." To nobody's surprise Jade just gave you the biggest 'what the fuck' look before squinting at his dog trying to interpret your obtuse Disney reference. It was clear when he finally figured it out as a grossed grimace tinged his lips before carefully removing the eyelint. 

Throwing the lint away without a care Jade decided to plant his butt right there on the floor with a sigh. Crossing his legs he started to scratch the back of Quasimodo's ears before looking at you. While you were grateful for the short break in tension the dog’s entrance provided you were quickly brought back into the reality of the serious information you just laid at your roommate’s feet. Knowing you couldn’t prolong this any longer you finally met Jade’s chocolate brown eyes out of respect. 

The eye contact alone seemed to appease your resident gremlin as he refocused his sights on his dog before talking, “So…” With a quick flick of his eyes and a nonchalant raise to his brow Jade continued, “What’s your plan?”

You instinctively open your mouth to reply, your apology on your tongue when you finally process what Jade said. Stuttering like an idiot you barely manage to say, “W-what?” Jade obviously unimpressed levels you with a deadpan look. 

“I said, what’s your plan? I mean, you’ve got to have an idea… right?”

Your hand that smoothly makes its way to your neck is a dead give away at how wrong Jade’s assumption was as you try to think of what to say. You’d hardly had a chance to think, let alone enough time to try and come up with a game plan. Luckily your roommate was starting to pick up on what you were laying down as he sighed exasperated. Not wanting to disappoint your closest friend you latched onto the first thing that came to your mind, “I dunno, I guess I was just going to start with writing my article and hope it helps with humanity's perception of the monsters.”

Your words must have done the trick because Jade perked up. A bright smile clung to his lips as excitedly said, “What if you start up a blog alongside your article. It’d be a safe place for you to include more personal insight to the situation!” Jade’s words were almost muffled as he brought his knuckles to his lips in thought. His black brows knit in concentration as he started to wave his hand in the air trying to declutter the thoughts in his head. “Maybe you could even include subtle hints geared towards other mages in there too. Obviously, we can’t be the only mages to exist ya know. It’s gotta be more common than we’d think for three of to even be gathered here at the same time.” 

“Wait-”

Jade was cut off as Frisk finally piped up, they had abruptly stood from their seat with a finger pointed right in your roommate’s face. “You’re telling me that you are a mage too?” Frisk looked just as confused as they sounded and you couldn’t blame them. It’s not like you gave them any advanced warning not that you felt bad for it or anything. It truly wasn’t your place to tell anyways. 

Jade of course wasn't expecting that and now sat frozen like a deer in headlights. After a few moments of awkward silence Jade finally managed to retrieve his tongue and said, "Yes…? If I wasn't don't you think I'd have a much harder time believing all that magical time reset mumbo jumbo?"

The look of consternation on Frisk's face almost made you snicker. Almost. After a brief pause of contemplation at your friend's words Frisk started to wag their finger at Jade, "Exactly, you should be. Don't you have any questions? How can you just believe all of this without hesitation?"

You were starting to wish you could sneak off to get some popcorn as Jade's look of shock turns to a bored stare as he replies, "Do you want me not to believe you?" Without even giving the kid a chance to process that he continued, "I trust MC because he's my best friend. Even if I didn't, how else would he just acquire somebody's kid?"

Frisk looked like they wanted to retort as their jaw hung open for a second. Frustrated the kid pouted raising their hands in defeat before tugging them childishly under their armpits while they pointedly stopped looking at Jade as they spoke under their breath, "I get it, I'll shut up."

You didn’t even try to hide your snort which gained you Frisk’s ire for the moment. Brushing off the heat of their glare you instead refocus your sights on Jade, “Starting a blog wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Though I’d be worried about the website's security.” Nudging Jade verbally, you knew it wouldn’t be too hard to bribe him into helping you secure what you needed for the blog. Hell, that was if he didn’t take it upon himself to make an entire website for you unnecessarily. The idea of having a blog was exhausting since it meant doubling your workload, but it was definitely feasible. 

Like you had expected Jade’s expression turned smug as he gloated, “Just who do you take me for. Of course I’ll take care of setting it all up for you. All you have to do is focus on charming people with your maxed out charisma.” Rolling your eyes at Jade’s showboating you decide not to comment as you continue on. 

“But before all of that I still need to write my article which I wasn’t able to properly interview for because of everything that happened. We can only move forward once Sans tries to get in contact with us.”

Jade opened his mouth about to talk like usual but then he closed it and looked away, “You got a point-”

You nearly jumped out of your skin when Frisk placed their hand on your knee. Looking over at the kid you could see they looked tired but hopeful, “He’ll call. When he does he’ll definitely think of a way for you to get that interview.” Your apprehension seemed to lighten just a bit at Frisk’s words. A smile curled on the corner of your mouth with the last bits of energy you had. Placing your hand over Frisk’s you gave them a small squeeze of reassurance. 

Utterly drained you had to resist the want to melt into the main rooms sofa. Just as you were about to propose turning in for the night Frisk let out a yawn sparking a chain reaction starting with you and Jade following only seconds behind. Tapping the back of Frisk’s hand you motion to stand up. Nodding your head towards the bedrooms you look at the kid, “Left or right?”

Confused by the lack of context Frisk’s brows only crinkled in their silent reply while Jade let out an exacerbated huff understanding where you were getting at. “Don’t overthink it, kid, just say whichever comes to mind first, “ Jade muttered without protest. The kid's brown eyes studied the both of you but proceeded to reply hesitantly. 

“Left?”

You couldn’t help but loudly exclaim, “HA,” in triumph as you instinctively punch the air. This seemed to only make Frisk more confused while Jade groaned. Getting more frustrated Frisk continues, “What am I missing?” Jade however completely ignores the kid’s question while he instead makes direct eye contact with you pointing his index finger accusingly.

“If the sound of your fish tank makes me piss myself while I’m sleeping, that’s on you-”

With that disgusting disclaimer Jade stormed off to the room on the left, most likely going to change into some PJs and to grab an extra set of clothes for the morning. Meanwhile, you turn to Frisk and finally fill them in, “You picked left so you get the room on the left which is Jade’s room. On the very few occasions we’ve had guests that’s how we decided sleeping arrangements. It usually works out in his favor which is why the victory is extra sweet this time.” You’ve got no doubt that a Cheshire grin is happily splayed on your lips as the kid starts to giggle at the silly concept.

“How exactly does it normally work in Jade’s favor?”

You were about to explain when Jade’s door slammed open before you could see him storm across the small hall into your room slamming the door out of spite. Rolling your eyes you motioned Frisk to follow you as you sauntered over to the room they’d be staying in. Getting back to your train of thought you explained the logic of your statement, “Jade usually has an advantage because most people instinctively choose their dominant hand when asked that question. Pair that up with a majority being right-handed you’re more likely to have people choosing right.”

Jade’s room was a little cluttered with a few pieces of clothes thrown about, but that was probably the result of his scramble getting dressed earlier. Turning around to face Frisk you open your arms welcoming them to the space, “Please make yourself comfortable.” Letting the kid get used to the space you started to rummage through some of Jade’s drawers knowing his PJs would be a better fit with their similar heights. It took a bit of guessing looking through the overstuffed drawers before finding an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. 

Balling them up, you tossed them at the bed lazily and narrowly missing the kid. Raising your hand for a tired salute you nodded, “If you need anything we’re just across the hall. The bathroom is to the left if you need it. We’ll try to get you some toiletries tomorrow alright, kiddo?”

You only had to stall a second before Frisk nodded in understanding. Heading out with no worries now you toss a lazy wave over your shoulder on your way out. You were just about to close the door when you heard the kid’s sheepish voice, “Thanks… Thanks for everything.” Smiling you hummed softly as you closed the door.

“No problem, Frisk-”

* * *

“MC, why are you calling me?”

Jolting awake at Jade shouting your name it took you a moment to process his words. Brain foggy with sleep you could only lay there confused… You hadn’t called Jade? Flopping your hand around the bed looking for your phone in the messed up comforter. Groaning in annoyance you forced yourself to sit upright in search of the stupid device. Full-on lifting the whole blanket and still fruitless for the effort had you grumbling. Tossing the blanket across the room in frustration you slowly shrugged yourself off the bed unwilling to start the day. 

Scrubbing at your face and eyes trying to brush off the clutches of sleep, you made your way out of the room. “Hey, Jade, could you call my phone? I can’t find i-” The words died on your lips as you were met with Frisk’s gaze sitting on the couch. Everything that had happened over the weekend started to flood back into your sleep hazed brain. Eyes widening your gaze flicked from Frisk to Jade in a panic. You couldn’t have called Jade, Sans had your phone. 

Jade was in the kitchen talking on the phone. He probably didn’t even notice you had tried to talk to him. His face was pinched with exasperation as he just stared absently into the sink. Finally awake you hurry over to the kitchen while demanding, “Jade, give me your phone!” Jade looked like he was about to drop his phone from the suddenness of your request. 

“What?”

Bowling over Jade’s word of confusion you instead just started to reach out for his phone. Pulling away instinctively Jade ducks under your grabbing hands, “Jesus, MC, what are you doing?” Holding the phone to his ear while his other hand was extended holding you back at a distance. Jade’s gaze shifted for a second as he focused on what was being said over the phone. Taking advantage of Jade being distracted you shot out a hand snatching the phone from his loosened grasp. 

Skipping around Jade you pressed the phone to your ear in seconds, “Sans is that you?” Moving into the living area you couldn’t sit still so instead you started to pace.

“hey, i didn’t even get to finish my punchline-”

You couldn’t decide if you were annoyed that he was making jokes at a time like this, or just happy to hear his stupid voice. Opting for the later you plopped yourself down on the couch next to Frisk. “Oh, sorry I thought we had more life-threatening things to talk about but if you’d rather finish telling your joke to my roommate I could arrange that instead,” the shortness in your tone hardly surprised you with how little you slept due to anxiously waiting for the skeleton’s call. 

“i jest, i jest. no need to do anything drastic now,” Sans sounded lighthearted as he tried to keep things light but you could hear the bone-deep exhaustion lacing the fake pep in his voice. Not wanting to keep him longer than you had to, you huffed before getting down to business. 

“Oops, sorry but I must inform you that everything I do is drastic. Come on, you met me after I had trespassed onto the campgrounds. Just what do you expect from me?” Looking over to Frisk with a grin you decide to make yourself comfortable by spreading out on the couch ignoring the other occupant’s complaints. Doing your best to keep your legs on the couch while Frisk tried to shove them off was fun while you got to the meat of the conversation, “While it’s fun trying to keep things light I think it’s about time we got serious. After we get some things planned out you can even talk to the kid for a bit before you have to get off the phone.”

“well, what do you have in mind k-MC?”

Your lip twitched at the near slip of the name kiddo. Leaving it be you proceeded to lay out a plan. Learning more about his shortcutting ability the two of you finally decided on meeting back up at the campground in a few days so Sans could have a reference point of your apartment for the future. After you both agreed on the day and time you passed the phone to a very eager Frisk. 

Rolling off the couch you fought the urge to just crawl over to the kitchen. Getting up you finally got in a good stretch with a satisfying yawn to round out the abnormal morning. 

Slinking over to the kitchen you peered over Jade’s shoulder to see him working on pancakes. Raising a brow you couldn’t help but question, “What’s the special occasion? I thought you only knew how to make cereal.” That was a lie. Honestly, Jade was the better cook out of the two of you, but you wouldn't know it due to his reluctance to use the stove 

The incredulous look Jade gave you had you letting out a sharp laugh. Distracted by the ‘are you seriously asking me that’ eyes Jade managed to get you right in the face with a flick of flour. Dumbfounded it took a moment before you sputtered, “I can’t believe you’ve done this-”

Jade looked like you replaced his Coco Puffs with Wheaties. Offended, Jade got you with the pancake batter this time, “You dare try to out meme me in my own house?!” He had picked up the bowl of batter and ladle like he was going to war, “I won’t hesitate bitch-”

Shit-

You covered your head with your arms in a futile attempt to escape the food fight as you ran away to the bathroom as Jade got a few more shots at you with remarkable aim.

Slamming the bathroom door with more force than you meant to, you just stood in the middle of the room just feeling gross with raw batter clinging to your body. Eyes drifting up to see your reflection you grimaced and reached up to feel the glob that caught some of your hair. You were definitely going to need a shower. Well, no better sign that it was time to start the day.

* * *

You barely had a second to yourself for the rest of the month. From picking up Sans from the campgrounds to setting up your blog with Jade, and finally getting the exclusive interview with Toriel and a handful of other monsters things were finally starting to get rolling. A little bit of support towards the monsters was starting to grow online. The blog was gaining traction **_fast_** , more and more people started privately messaging to reveal themselves as mages. The amount was staggering and near impossible to keep up with if not for the occasional extra hand Sans would lend logging everyone. 

All the while you, Jade, and Frisk were brainstorming ways to keep the rest of the monsters underground safe. The solution to the problem came to them in the form of the mages who all reached out wanting to help support the monsters. Finally gaining headway you got Sans to get a meeting set up to meet with Asgore.

That’s why you were here picking on your jeans waiting for them to show up in your apartment. They were already thirty minutes late and anxiety was starting to make butterflies churn in your chest. You were so caught up in your ministrations that when they did show up you literally jumped in your seat. Clutching your chest to soothe your racing heart you sighed in relief. Standing up out of respect for meeting King Asgore, dipping your head awkwardly, you finally caught sight of Undyne there as well, “Thank you all for coming. I hope it wasn’t too much trouble.”

“we ran into a few hiccups but we _goat_ out of it.”

Two audible sighs could be heard from Asgore and Undyne which was honestly funnier than his pun. Not wanting to keep them too long you gestured towards the couch, “Please take a seat, make yourselves comfortable." Knowing you’d be far too antsy to stay seated you traded places with the three monsters opting to stand on the other side of the coffee table where you had room to pace as you tried to think of a way to propose your plan. 

Once all of the monsters were seated you all just stared at one another for a hot second before you stalled, “Uh… Could I get you anything to drink?” It looked like Asgore was just as uncomfortable as he nodded asking for a cup of tea. It wasn’t until you were placing the mug in the microwave that you realized you were probably serving the king of monsters the saddest cup of tea he’s ever had. Wincing at your own stupidity you just had to commit to it.

Adding the tea bag to the now burning hot mug you grab your small bag sugar and a spoon before bringing it over. Setting it down on the coffee table you go back to standing in the hall opening. Thinking about where to stop you got distracted by Asgore’s huge hands trying to grab the now puny looking cup with care. You were managing to screw up everything weren’t you…

Undyne seemed to have enough of the two of you skirting around the cause for this meeting as she piped up with a short tone of voice, “So, Sans said you thought up a possible plan that could keep the rest of the monsters still underground safe, or are you just trying to waste our time?” 

You couldn’t help but prickle at the insinuation no matter how reasonable it was looking at your nervousness. Taking a deep breath you tried to soothe your nerves as best you could as you started, “I’ve found a possible solution, I just have a feeling you guys aren’t going to be too happy about it…” Unable to keep eye contact as you express your concern you instead focus on the rain beading outside the apartment window. 

Your forthrightness seemed to bolster Asgore as he spoke up next, “Well, it’s just an idea for the moment, so there’s no need to worry, MC. If we feel uncomfortable I’m sure we can work together to figure something else out.” 

While Asgore’s words comforted your nerves a bit but you could still feel them gnawing lightly at your stomach. Stealing a look at Sans you almost lost your composure when you saw him giving you a thumbs up while shifting his brow bones. Looking to Asgore instead you steeled yourself as you explained your idea, “So, as you know, we’ve been getting contacted by an alarming amount of mages through the blog I’m running, all of which who have messaged me wanting to help our cause,” drifting into your own world as you talked you missed the now tense group of monsters in front of you as you continued, “The other day I got messaged by a seventh mage who specializes in barrier magic and-”

The sound of breaking glass broke you out of your train of thought. You were just starting to take in the shards of porcelain in Asgore’s claws when a streak of red came at you. Startled you tried to step back, but Undyne only continued to advance stepping over the coffee table like it was a tiny footstool. Your heart got lodged in your throat as Undyne hoisted you up by the collar of your shirt leaving you dangling a few feet in the air.

Panic started to flood your body. You started to kick your less futilely as you grasp at Undyne’s wrists trying to gain any extra support as you could as your airway threatened to close itself from the rising anxiety. Looking at the other two for help only made you feel more helpless as Asgore’s gaze was locked with the floor, and Sans eyes were void of light. Focusing back on the big fish snarling in your face you hated the whimper that hissed out of your throat.

“Why am I not surprised that after all this time you’d turn out to be just like all the other humans wanting to lock us up all over again,” The venom in her voice stung at your soul as her grip tightened on your collar making it all the harder to breathe as you tried to plead with her.

“Please, Undyne, just hear me out. Let’s just calm down-”

You were cut off as she gave you a sharp jerk. Lifting you higher to be at the same eye level you could feel her spittle land on your cheeks as she growled, “Calm down? YOU WANT ME TO **_CALM_** DOWN!” 

It was starting to become hard to regulate your breathing as panic consumed your body. It only got worse as Undyne yanked away one of her hands leaving you with even less leverage than before. It was like there was too much rage pent up in Undyne’s body that she had to redirect it into her now free arm as she kept flexing it into a fist like she was debating on whether or not to deck you with it.   
Since trying to de-escalate the situation didn’t work it wasn’t too much of a surprise when your nihilistic humor reared its head instead as you muttered, “I tried to tell you guys that you wouldn’t like the idea.”

That seemed to be the worst thing to say as with another roar of anger Undyne manifested a spear in her free hand. This finally got Asgore and Sans to snap out of their pity parties, but you were already too lost in your overwhelming fear to notice them.

_I’m gonna die-_

That one thought started to play in your mind as a mantra as fight or flight finally kicked into gear. Your soul burned with a fear-fueled call for your magic. The black tendrils of your tar-like shadows started to manifest from above your soul quickly growing, covering everything in its path in an effort to protect yourself. 

Undyne was too distracted arguing with Asgore and Sans to notice as the shadows swallowed her hand that held your shirt collar. It wasn’t until she agreed to drop you that she noticed the black that was continuing up her forearm.

“What the hell?!”

Instinctively Undyne tried to let you go but the shadows prevented her from loosening her grip. Starting to sweat as the blackness started to near her elbow Undyne snapped at you, “Hey, cut it out already!” When nothing happened she finally looked up at your face only to notice your shaky eyes were focused on the shadow growing over the two of you, short erratic breaths wracking your body.

Black started to edge on your vision and you couldn’t tell if it was your brain, or if the shadows had gotten that out of control in such a short amount of time. Either way you were so lost in your own thoughts that even when Undyne tried to pry you off with her other hand the jostling did nothing to snap you out of it. Undyne’s attempts to rip herself out of your magic’s hold only resulted in getting her other free hand trapped in the magic as well. 

Everyone’s voices started to blur together as you spiraled. It felt like your brain was full of cotton, static buzzed in your ears, and you were starting to feel light-headed from the low oxygen levels.

There was a sharp slam of a door that sounded at the edge of your haze followed by a vaguely familiar voice. The following silence quieted the static just long enough for Jade’s voice to come through loud and clear.

“MC,” the cold and serious tone of your roommate was just what you needed to ground yourself. Finally able to take a full and steady intake of air your brain started to clear as you sought to find other things to ground you in the immediate area. Looking up at the familiar water stain, wiggling your toes, counting your breaths. Finally starting to feel safe as you could under the current circumstances your magic decided to dissipate. 

Due to the fact Undyne was actively trying to let you go during all the commotion the moment the magic disappeared you were sent straight to the floor. Landing directly on your back with a small bounce from the force the wind was knocked right out of you. A pained wheeze was squeezed out of you on the impact. Rolling to your side you clawed at your chest as you fought to breathe in. Your lungs burned as they stuttered back to life. 

You were still disorientated as you scrambled to your feet. The short reprieve from your panic attack was ebbing. Deaf to the real world you shoved past Jade and Frisk needing to hide away in the bathroom responsibilities be damned. You had faith in Jade to take over for you.

Locking the door you started to transform the bathroom into your safe haven. After flipping on the main switch you started turning on the abundance of other lights Jade let you hoard in the room. At first, you tried to take down the shower curtain carefully, but your trembling hands were making it difficult. Not having the time to fiddle with the shower curtain you threw your fucks to the wind as you ripped the thing down knowing you could just buy a new one later. Shoving the ruined tarp of plastic under the sink you gather up all the towels throwing them into the tub. 

Climbing into the makeshift nest you curled up as small as you could, letting your eyes seek the multiple sources of light around the room. Staring directly at the light started to make spots dance in your vision, but the distraction was welcome as they chased the shadows from the edge of your eyes. 

You have no idea how long you sat there burning your retina. A horrible headache was starting to form and your eyes ached but you finally felt calm. You tried to look at your hands to see if you were still shaking, but the rainbows that spotted your sight made it impossible to focus. Kneading the heels of your palms into your sockets for a second you were starting to remember why you were trying to break yourself of this horrible coping mechanism. 

Sitting in the tub a while longer letting your eyes recover you let everything that happened earlier wash over you making your peace with it. Mustering up all the energy you could, you finally tried to climb out of the tub. You were unsteady on your feet, bumbling around with your impaired vision. Switching off the lights on your way out of the bathroom finding the brightness overwhelming at this point. 

Finally emerging back into the main living area the cool fresh air was refreshing after being in the stagnant room for so long. You could hear Jade listening to music in the living room. He had already dimmed most of the lights around the apartment used to this less than favorable ritual of yours. 

Rubbing at your eyes while you walked to the couch might not have been the smartest idea as you slammed your shin right into the coffee table. Hissing a curse under your breath you tried to ignore the aching sting as you walked around it planting yourself down into the well-worn cushions. 

The two of you sit in comfortable silence as the low hum of music drawled in the background. It was rather relaxing until Jade called out, “Alexa, play _‘Mothers Comfort’_ at full volume.” Your face screwed up at the sudden change from the low tones of lo-fi to the way too loud guitar riffs of Mother Mother. Glaring over at Jade who was giving you a shit-eating grin, you weren’t in the mood for games.

“Alexa, lower the volume to fifty percent,” the words barely left your mouth before you were roughly nudged in the side by Jade’s foot as he talked over you.

“Alexa, play _‘It’s alright’_ at full volume.”

Jade’s focus was solely on you as the song restarted, “Now you are gonna sit there and we’re gonna wallow in your depressing music because we can and you’re going to like it.” He pointed at you and jabbed your side to emphasize his point. Rolling your eyes you let your head fall back as a reluctant smile cracks on your lips. Even if he was a bit overbearing at times you were grateful that he knew you well enough to not let you fester in your thoughts.

Closing your eyes you flail your arm lazily as you surrender, “Fine, fine you win. As long as you restart the song, your annoying voice ruined the start of it.”

The fake gasp of hurt had you chuckling as you cracked an eye open to sneak a peek at his mock offense. Jade’s overly pleased smile completely belied his trump as he restarts the song on his phone this time.

Your roommate wasted no time getting himself into position to sing along this time as he scooted to the edge of his seat. Jade was winding himself up in anticipation as he chimed into the first strong bit of the song.

“Oh hey-”

Singing along with zero abandon it really showed how often he’d use this tactic to cheer you up by the way he knew all the lyrics to a song he didn’t really care for. You decided to play along as the chorus started to play.

_It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay_  
_You're not a monster, just a human_  
_That you made of your mistakes_  
_It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay_  
_You're not gruesome, just human_  
_And you’ve made a mistakes_  
_It's alright-_  
_It's okay-_

You were shaken out of your rhythm as Jade jumped onto the coffee table getting way too into the song. You snickered as he started to clap his hands with the snare. Shaking your head you decided to let your roommate solo the song while you mouthed the rest of the lyrics. 

The two of you continued to _jam_ out for a while, the songs merging together as you allowed your brain to turn off. It wasn’t until there was a knock at your door that it was time to come back to reality. Groaning you let your head lul forward knowing this would happen. 

At this point Jade had seated himself on the recliner, shooting him an annoyed look you could see him wearing his, ‘ _I’m totally innocent_ ’ face. With a final huff, you got up to answer the door to your sweet elderly neighbor. Feeling bad for disturbing her like usual, you already had an apology ready, “Hey Susan. Sorry if the music was too loud. I’ll make sure to turn it down.”

She was quick to wave you off, “No you’re fine, child. I just heard you were playing your _'depression'_ playlist again and got worried.” The hushed tone she used when saying depression always made it seem like she was trying to keep it a secret. She started to press a paper bag into your hands as she continued, “I just thought some cookies might cheer you up, there’s one for you and one for Jade.” Her sweet smile was contagious. Returning with a grin of your own you thanked her before closing the door. 

Back in the living room, Jade was looking at you eagerly. Smile dropping you raised a brow as you chided, "Sometimes I feel like you only comfort me in the hopes for other people's sympathy."

Jade had already lowered the volume and the Cheshire grin on his face didn’t seem to be leaving any time soon as he replied in mock offense, "How could you accuse me of such a thing. If anything you should thank me. You got a free cookie. Cookies make everything better." He placed his hand over his chest dramatically but you weren’t buying it.

"You know I don't like sweets-"

The exasperation in your voice didn't seem to phase Jade at all, "I said they make things better, I never said they make things better for you… now gimmie!" Not skipping a beat Jade extended his grabby hands.

Giving Jade a stone-faced look, you held onto the bag instead as you walked over and knocked on Jade's bedroom door, "Hey, Frisk want some cookies?" You weren't even sure if the kid was awake but thought it was worth a shot. Frisk’s excited whoop from within the bedroom made a smug smile grace your lips as you looked directly at Jade as the kid opened the door in a hurry. The look of betrayal on Jade’s face was even sweeter than the pastries you handed to Frisk. 

Jade’s indignant squawk had you peeling with laughter as your roommate pushed past you trying to get Frisk to share the sweet treats with him. Turning to watch the two you knew things were alright for now, and that everything would in fact be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter trigger warnings:** Panic attacks, dissociation, self-harm, unhealthy coping mechanisms, choking, show of force/violence, partial nudity?(Character is caught in underwear), roughhousing?(I'm blanking on any others, please, please, please let me know if I missed any in the comments)
> 
> *I've got a bonus Omake for you all this chapter. This happens just before the time skip when MC goes to take his shower:  
> MC: -Takes a shower  
> MC: -Realises they didn’t bring in a change of clothes  
> MC: *sweats* Hey Jade could you get me some clothes?  
> Jade: Ask your new friend, you’re dead to me  
> MC: ...Frisk?  
> Frisk: On the phone, sorry not sorry  
> MC: -sobs  
> …and that is the story as to why MC sat in the bathroom until somebody almost pissed themselves because he wouldn’t leave without a change of clothes
> 
> And that wraps up the end of Arc 1!!!! Now I do plan to have a few intermission side chapters written before I start on Act 2. These chapters will be scenes that didn't really make it in on Act 1 but happen during the same time frame, it'll also consist of POV other than our dear MC. I already have a few planned but if there is anything in particular that you guys would love to see I'd love to hear about it. I currently have 3 chapters planned out for the intermission. I won't spoil anything but I have plans for a Frisk, Sans, and a Jade POV right now. I'm open to more but I make no promises <3
> 
> Sorry that this chapter took so freaking long for me to complete. I've been dealing with a lot of drama at home with my family over everything that's happening in the world. Work has also kept me slammed. Sadly I can't promise any faster updates because I'm rather slow at writing and am easily distracted by coming up with future plot bunnies XD
> 
> I'm also going to be flying out to Texas next week!!! I'm going to be seeing [bwandrz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwandrz/pseuds/bwandrz) and I'm so very excited to see her again. She is not only the amazing beta reader for this fic but we also officially started dating a little before the last chapter update I posted. If you're lacking something else to read after this chapter I still highly recommend checking out her fic, [Despacito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463610). Funny note we were both going to update on the same day but as per usual I'm a slow piece of shit so I'm posting a few days later than her XD
> 
> This story does have a tumblr, though I haven't had much reason to post on it yet. I do plan to be more active if people start to interact with it more and you can find it over here @[monster-riot-connections](https://monster-riot-connections.tumblr.com).
> 
> Something I've been noticing with other fanfictions is writers making discord servers for their readers to interact with them on. If this is something you guys would be more interested in than the tumblr I'd be more than happy to try putting that together as well. I hope you all say safe with all that's going on in the world right now and I thank you all for sticking with me <3


End file.
